Mamma Mia: Through the Years: Anniversary Edtion
by Amber French Chambers
Summary: A story based around my version of second Mamma Mia movie. Unfortunately I don't own Mamma Mia or it's characters although I wish I did! I hope you enjoy and reviews would be greatly appreciated xx
1. Following The Wedding

**Mamma Mia: Through The Years: The Anniversary Edition**

 **Following The Wedding (18** **h** **July 2008)**

As the celebrations for Donna and Sam's, somewhat whirlwind wedding, drew to a close, all the guests were still soaked through from the waters of Aphrodite, which had erupted from under them. Therefore giving them all the love that was needed for a long and happy marriage or relationship. After disentangling herself from Sam's embrace and giving him an appreciative look up and down as he'd removed his wet shirt earlier in the evening.

'I'll be back in a minute, I just need to speak to Soph.'

'You better had be Mrs. Carmichael! Otherwise I'll will come and hunt you down.'

'It's a promise.' She whispers, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips, a promise of what is to come.

'Is that a promise Mr. Carmichael?'

'You bet Mrs. Carmichael.'

Donna quickly moves through the mass of people to find Sophie and Skye, who are wrapped in each other's arms, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Donna gently taps her daughter on the arm and she reluctantly turns away from him.

'Shouldn't you be busy off somewhere with Sam?'

'Probably, but I need a word with you.'

'Oh come on, Mum it's supposed to be your wedding night, not mine. You have Sam now and I have Skye. You don't need to worry about me anymore.'

'I will always worry about you. I'm your Mum. It comes with the territory.'

'You are also a wife, shouldn't you be catering to Sam's needs and not nagging me?'

'Yes but I really need to talk to you. Come on please Sophie? Don't make me ask again, not today.'

Suddenly, Skye takes Sophie's arm, whispering something Donna can't hear. It is then that Sophie reluctantly agrees to talk to her Mum and they both walk down the rocky steps to the water's edge. The noise from the party fades into the background until they can hardly hear it anymore. Donna can see Sophie's eyes sparkle in the dark.

'Do you really have to leave tonight? Sam and I would love you to stay longer!'

'We think the sooner we go it will be better for you and Sam. You can have the place to yourselves and you can start married life the right way. I mean, you don't want us getting in the way. Do you?'

'Sophie Sheridan, how could you even think that? You would never be in our way. You know that!'

'I know. But I think it's time we both moved on. I also think it would be good for you to let me go because if you don't, I could imagine myself staying here forever, helping you run the Villa. You've got Sam now. You don't need me.'

Sophie closes the gap between her and her Mum. She wipes the tears from her mother's eyes, which have begun to fall. In that moment, it is just them, no one else exists. Sophie whispers.

'We better be getting back. Sam will be wondering where you've got to.'

Sophie takes her Mum's hand in her own and they walk back to the party.

' _Slipping through my fingers all the time;_

 _I try to catch you every minute;_

 _The feeling in it;_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time;_

 _Do I really see what's in your mind?_

 _Each time I think I'm close to knowing;_

 _You keep on growing;_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time'_

Donna and Sophie return to the reception to find Sam looking around aimlessly. Most of the crowd have dispersed and it is much quieter, with only a few stragglers milling around the fountain.

'There you are. Sophie, Donna where have you been? Sophie, Skye told me to let you know that he has gone to get your bags and is going to load them into the boat.'

'Ok, thanks Dad. I'll see you guys down at the dock. I've got to go to see Skye, he will be wondering where I am.' Sophie walks away towards the villa, leaving her parents alone for the first time since they married.

Donna and Sam both smile at Sophie's reference to Sam has her Dad. They are overjoyed that she looks on Sam as her a Father and her Stepfather, well a third of her at least.

'Where have you been my love? I was starting to get worried.'

'Oh there is no need to worry about me, Soph and I just took a walk down to the water's edge and had a talk about things, you know?'

Sam nods and walks closer to his wife, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

'Look Donna I have three grown sons, I'd like to think I know something about letting go'

'I know that, don't you think I know that!'

'Of course, just come with me, there is something I want to show you'

'No Sam we can't, we have to get to the dock they will be leaving soon.'

'Oh come on Donna it's our wedding day and we have hardly spent any time together. Just ten minutes'

Sam takes Donna's hand in his own and leads her back the place where she and Sophie had their conversation earlier. Donna goes to sit on one of the larger rocks and Sam comes to sit next to her. Husband and wife proceed to watch the sun go down, casting shadows across the water as it goes, causing the water to glitter and sparkle adding to the romantic atmosphere. Sam takes Donna's hand and massages gentle circles into her palm, before leaning in for a gentle kiss. As he pulls away he sees a faint smile on her lips. The couple leave their piece of paradise, hand in hand, as the darkness starts to envelop them. They walk so close to the shoreline that the bottom of Sam's trousers start to get slightly damp from the sea water. He decides to throw water at his wife, which makes her pick up her dress and run the rest of the way to the dock. However this is somewhat hindered by her heels getting stuck in the sand. So she stops to take them off. By this time Sam catches up to her. He grabs her round the waist and throws her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, giving her bottom a feisty slap as he does so.

'Come on Sheridan, we've got somewhere to be and we don't want to be late. I think our daughter would kill us if we were'.

The couple arrive at the dock just as Skye is loading the last of the bags into the boat. The rest of the group are standing in a semi-circle giving Sophie goodbye hugs. She seems preoccupied, biting her nail nervously. When she reaches the end of the group, she waits as she sees Sam's silhouette walking towards her. When Sam reaches the dock he places a flustered Donna on her feet and walks towards his daughter. Sophie holds out her arms and the two embrace.

'So this is it then?'

'Yeah it is! You had better look after my mother or I'll come and hunt you down.'

'Don't worry I think most of the time she'll be looking after me! She's always needed someone to look after on this island, whether it be you, me or someone else. Add to that the fact that I love her and you've got the perfect combination.'

Sophie gives him another quick squeeze before letting go and turning, finally to her mother. She takes her mother's hand and leads her to the bottom of the dock, out of earshot of her three Dads. They put their foreheads together so it looks like they are one person.

'You call me every week, I don't care where you are, on that new video thing Skye set up for me'.

Donna can feel her eyes filling with tears and they spill over and all of sudden tears are streaming down her cheeks.

'But Mum, you don't know how to use it. You don't even know how to use the website that Skye has set up.'

'I've got a husband now. He can show me how to use it.'

'I think you will be a bit busy, if you know what I mean.' Sophie winks at her Mum, using her hips to softly wiggle her bum in a sexy fashion, in an attempt to lighten the mood and make her mom laugh.

'Sophie Sheridan! You cheeky monkey. Tell me when did you grow up so fast?'

In response Sophie gives her mom a soft smile before she hears Skye's voice interrupt them, from behind.

'Well I think that's everything, you ready?'

Sophie nods slowly and Donna slowly takes hold of both Skye and Sophie's hands and holds them together

'Yeah, yeah she is ready, now you take good care of her for me, alright?'

'That goes without saying Donna, you know that.'

Donna and Sophie share one last hug, which Sophie is reluctant to put a stop too and a kiss on the cheek. Sam comes up behind his wife and hold her lovingly around the waist as silent tears slide down her cheeks. Then Donna and Sam both watch as Sophie climbs into the waiting boat and slowly begins to pull away from the dock.

'Go and have an adventure baby. See you soon.'

'I'm proud of you Sheridan. Letting Soph go, I know how hard it can be. But it isn't just Soph starting a new adventure today, it's us we are starting our married lives together. I love you Mrs Carmichael.'

'You too Mr Carmichael.'

The newly married share another passionate kiss on the dock, as they see Sophie and disappear over the horizon…

' _Sometimes I wish I could freeze the picture;_

 _And save it from the funny tricks of time;_

 _Slipping through my fingers'_


	2. Paper Anniversary

**One Year Later: The Paper Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2009)**

Donna wakes up and blinks as the bright light coming in through the thin drapes at the windows and closes her eyes once more. Instantly she overwhelmed with memories of the previous night and lies back on her pillow, a contented smile on her face. It is only then that she realises that her husband isn't next to her in bed. Then Donna hears, what could only be, unmistakably, Sam's voice and he was _singing_.

After about ten minutes Sam knocks the bedroom door softly and enters carrying a breakfast tray laden with all of Donna's favourites; these included fresh fruit and croissants with a range of condiments.

'Donna? You awake yet?'

'Yeah, huh' Donna mumbles somewhat groggily.

Sam pulls back the drapes, letting more light into their room and giving him his first look at his wife on their anniversary. He is shocked by what he sees.

'Donna you look shattered love. Are you alright?'

'If I look shattered it's your fault for ravaging me last night. You know, that sex that we said we were too old for!' Donna emphasises her point by putting air quotes around the last section of her sentence.

'I do, but we need to live in the now!'

'I'm no prude but it has been a year, I would have thought that you'd be getting fed up with making love to me by now'.

'If anything we have become more attracted to each other and fall more in love every day.'

'And they say the first year is the hardest! It would be impossible for me to get fed up with you. You are the most exquisite and beautiful woman I have ever known and every day I feel like the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife.'

'You're only saying that because you want me again tonight!'

'Now would I do that to you Mrs Carmichael?'

'Well we've been married a year so I can say with the utmost certainty that the answer would probably be yes. Or should I make that a definite yes?' Donna crawls across the bed towards her husband, the blankets keeping her modesty in check, a slight smile playing on her lips, she gives her husband a passionate French kiss. In between kisses they both wish each other Happy Anniversary. Before giving each other one final kiss and attempting to break apart, they both realise that they would be happy in each other's arms forever. After an infinite amount of time Donna attempts to pull away from Sam but he keeps hold of her. Eventually he lets her go after she bashes him lightly with a pillow. A pillow fight ensues resulting in them laughing and giggling like the teenagers they were when they first met. Donna then notices the tray of food Sam had bought in earlier and looks at him apologetically. Putting on her best 'I'm sorry eyes,' knowing he fell for it every time.

'Don't give those eyes, I've already made you one breakfast this morning. It's not my fault you got distracted.'

'Well technically it takes two to tango!'

'Don't give me well technically…you are so beautiful I'm surprised I get any work done round here.'

'Could you pretty please make me another breakfast while I have a shower?'

'If you want me to do you another breakfast it will have to quick, as you know I'm picking up our son's from the mainland at eleven. The ones you haven't met yet as their schedules weren't in synch and they wanted to meet you when they were all together.'

A worried expression crossed Donna's face. It is fleeting but Sam knows his wife well enough and can read her like a book.

'Don't worry, they are going to love you. They just happy that I am happy. Last time I spoke to them they said they always knew that I wasn't happy with their mother Lorraine.'

Sam embraces his wife and gives her light kiss on top of the head before pulling away. Lifting her face towards his with his fingertips.

'Why don't you jump in the shower and I will go down and make breakfast?'

'I think that is a very, very good idea.' Donna whispers giving her husband another quick kiss that very quickly once again turns into more.

Sam forcibly but gently pushes at his wife's shoulders and she lands softly against her pillow.

'Great another distraction technique. If you keep this up I am going to be late to pick the boys up from the mainland, you know they can't wait to meet you. You are now their step-mother of course. I must go or I'm not going to be there by eleven and I've still got to make you another breakfast on top.'

Sam turns slowly, walks towards the door and softly closes it behind him. Donna is left staring at the ceiling, with memories of a life that seem so far away from the life that she now lives, but she looks upon them fondly because without them she and Sam would never have met and reunited all these years later.

 _They were closer now Fernando  
Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally  
I was so afraid Fernando  
We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

Donna is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of something ringing on her bedside table. After realising it's not her mobile phone her eyes move wearily towards the technological device she hardly ever uses. It isn't that she's afraid of technology in any way shape or form. Sophie and Skye had brought it for her last Christmas when they had come to visit. But she was still getting used to using it. It had taken her more than three months to get used to using the website that Skye had set up for the Villa. She tentatively takes hold of the iPad and accepts the video call by pressing the green button.

'Sophieeeee, it's so lovely to….'

She stops in her tracks as she sees Sophie's tearful face appear on the screen.

'Oh my god! Honey, what's wrong?'

She automatically snaps back into mum mode, but soon realises that it is slightly difficult when your daughter is over five thousand miles away.

'Skye has decided that he doesn't want to be tied down anymore, he wants to be young free and single again.'

Tears are streaming down her face

'He doesn't think I fit into that lifestyle anymore, Mum…. he's left me, and I've got no way of getting home. I mean he took all his suitcases from the hotel last night, told me to make my own way home and left me with almost nothing. All I have is money for food and knick knacks here and there.'

Donna is shocked into a stunned silence. Sophie starts to get overwhelmingly upset as the conversation continues struggling to get her words out, almost hyperventilating due to the amount of crying. Donna struggles to comfort her daughter, as she knows this pain all too well after what happened to her over thirty years ago. Though, her and Sam's love is an example of how you can overcome obstacles in life and come out the other side stronger. As she does start to come round Donna is filled with the overwhelming emotion of anger, how could Skye do this to Sophie? It felt like betrayal as they'd opened their family up to him, and she'd personally treated him as a son. When Sophie's emotions had dissipated enough for her to speak once more, in a soft voice she says…

'Mum there is something else…. I'm pregnant.'

This news, although initially shocking to Donna and ultimately life changing for everyone, isn't heart shattering because Donna had been through it thirty years earlier herself.

'Raising you as a single parent was one of the best times of my life and I wouldn't change that for the world.'

'So you're not disappointed in me?'

'Of course not honey. All Sam and I want is you and the little one home safe and as quickly as possible. We will send over some money for you to return home. Where is it you are at the moment?'

'I'm in London at the minute. We were taking a tour of the sites when he told me he had something to tell me. I thought he was going to propose again. To think this time last year we were preparing to get married and spend the rest of our lives together and now this…'

More tears roll down Sophie's face. Donna senses she needs to end the call before she gets tearful too, simultaneously she hears Sam enter the villa.

'I can't wait for you to get home so I can give you the biggest hug! Sam has just got home Soph, I need to go. I'll see you both soon Sophie, I'll get Sam to send the money over today. Don't stress yourself too much, and stay safe! I love you.'

And with that Donna blows Sophie a kiss and ends the call. She hugs the iPad close to her chest and let's tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Sam calls up the stairs.

'Donna we are home!'

Donna looks at the second breakfast Sam had made her earlier, which again sits stone cold completely forgotten about on her bedside table. The shocking news still whirling around in her head. The next few minutes are fragmented in Donna's brain and to this day they are nothing but a blurred memory. Donna hears Sam put his keys down on the table and ascend the stairs. He must of knocked on the door because the next thing she knows, he is sat on the bed beside her. She relays what Sophie has just told her, becoming emotional as she speaks, for no apparent reason because in her mind she is overjoyed at the thought of becoming a Grandma. The emotions that are jam packed her brain seem just too much to cope with. As she starts to calm down Sam eventually whispers.

'So I am going to be a Granddad then.'

They look at each other and chuckle, as they suddenly realise that the reality of this is that they are now considered to be ageing. Although to them it feels like an alternate reality, as they are both still young at heart.

'Yeah, I suppose so! It just feels as though history is repeating. I am happy for her, really I am but I never envisioned her having the life that I did. And now it seems to have gone around in a massive circle.'

'She won't have the life that you had, she's got me, you, Bill, Harry, Tanya and Rosie to give her the support network she needs.'

He grabs her hand and pulls her up.

'Donna come with me, I have two very important people I'd like you to meet.'

'Sam I can't go down like this, I look a mess. Look at me.'

'They won't care, I'm confident they'll just put it down to all the fun from last night.'

He winks at her giving her a cheeky slap on the bum, she replies.

'OK just let me brush my hair.'

Sam waits a few minutes. Donna exits the bedroom with a tight grip on his hand as they walk down the stairs together.

' _Now we're old and grey Fernando  
And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand'  
_

Donna looks at Sam's sons, her stepsons. They look the spit of their father, she recognises the facial features, mannerisms and his smile. This puts her at ease. After warm hugs all round all four of them settle in the kitchen for a lengthy discussion. Donna finds out she already has two grand-children, one from each of the boys and asks that the next time they visit they bring them and their wives. It is then that she awkwardly discovers that one of the marriages had broken down some years ago, making it more difficult but not impossible.

'She's a lot prettier than you described her old man.'

'Oi, don't get me started on that, he's only joking Donna.

Sam says playfully punching his youngest son in the arm.

The middle son then seems to remember what day it is, he pulls out a small gift bag from his backpack that is laying on the floor next to his chair.

'Oh, before I forget Happy Anniversary. It's from all of us because I knew the other two wouldn't remember. And I didn't want to come here empty handed knowing what day it was!'

Both Sam and Donna hold their hands up as if to say it doesn't matter.

'You really shouldn't have. But thank you.'

'It's no problem, my wife makes them when the little one is in bed.'

Donna tentatively walks over and sits down undoing the bow on the top of the gift bag to reveal yet another mesh bag inside.

'What's this, pass the parcel?' Sam says in a jokingly tone. It is then that Donna pulls out a stunning hanging decoration, made from papier mâché, of two swans facing each other with their beaks meeting in the middle.

'Do you like it?'

'I love it, it's beautiful!' replies Donna.

'Why is it swans and why paper?' asks Sam confusingly.

'Once a swan chooses another they become mates forever and never part. The papier mâché represents paper for a couples' first Wedding Anniversary.'

Donna can feel her heart lift at the love and care that has been put into this gift. And instantly feels they fit like a piece of jigsaw that she didn't know was missing.

 _There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando_


	3. Cotton Anniversary

**Second Anniversary: The Cotton Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2010)**

Sam is woken by the sound of a power drill coming from somewhere downstairs, although at that point in time it is hard to pinpoint its origin. Through foggy eyes he looks over to Donna's side of the bed, only to discover she isn't there. Suddenly it becomes clear to him.

'That woman, I'm going to wring her neck if she continues like this!'

Grabbing his dressing gown off the chair where he'd flung it the night before, a bit too occupied by his beautiful wife to notice, he quickly but quietly down the stairs into the kitchen, where his wife is yet again trying to fix the shutter which keeps loosening from the window, making it a safety hazard for the quests, let alone their grand baby.

'Donna! What the hell do you think you are doing, its six o'clock in the morning? We have a five month old granddaughter asleep up stairs and may I remind you she was up half the night screaming. Sophie needs her rest, I dread to think how tired she is.'

'That's exactly why I'm doing it. I came down to make myself a drink because I couldn't sleep and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I thought I would be proactive and start doing something useful.'

'So you thought you would blow peoples ears off instead? What do you think you are, the female equivalent of _Bob the Builder_?'

When he sees Donna's quizzical look, he starts laughing. He is winding his wife up. Although she loved being married she still considered herself fiercely independent and would assert that independence whenever she could. Even if that meant waking everyone up at six am in order to fix a window shutter.

'Anyway I told you I would do it that is what husbands are for you know! I said when I got married that you needed someone to boss around the villa, _our villa_. I just wish that after a year you would let me help you a bit more.'

Donna eventually stops and switches the power drill off and an instant silence descends.

'It still feels weird to think we have been married a year and look at how much has changed. The rooms are actually full, we have a grand baby, Skye is gone out of Sophie's life forever hopefully, Rosie and Bill are getting married, Tanya is on husband number four, I am stepmother to three amazing young men and I am the happiest I have ever been with the most incredible husband I could ever hope for.'

During her speech Donna moves towards Sam and comes to a stop so close to her husband that their noses and lips are almost touching. However Sam can see a worried expression in wife's eyes and Donna's eyes become suddenly bright with unshed tears. Sam takes her face in his hands and lifts it up.

'But...'

'But I worry that if I don't do carry on doing these small things, I will end up taking advantage of you and eventually you will get bored of me and want to leave me.'

'Honey is that what you really think even after a year?'

'Like I just said, I can't believe you still want me looking like I do now.'

'What do you mean? All I see in front of me is the young woman I fell in love with the first time I saw her all those years ago.'

'That's sweet darling but we both know we are aging past the point of recognition. Next thing we know we will be fossils in a museum for other people to look at.'

When Donna has finished speaking she and Sam smile and laugh, which soon becomes a fit of uncontrollable giggles. They give each other a quick snog. Suddenly a piercing cry breaks their revelry, Sam and Donna come apart almost instantly.

'Oh there she goes, our human alarm clock. That's if we weren't awake already. At least she went from eleven till seven last night. That's an improvement I suppose.'

'I suppose but we don't know how many times Sophie was up in the night breastfeeding because she never asks for our help with anything.'

After about five more minutes of hearing their granddaughter's crying Donna can't take her painful sobs anymore and decides to go to check on Sophie. When she gets to Sophie's room she finds her daughter dead to the world, completely deaf to her daughter's emotional cries. Sophie's hair is strewn across her pillow but she is in such a deep sleep that she doesn't even move when Donna strokes her cheek and whispers her name in an effort to wake her. So instead Donna turns her attention to her granddaughter, who is still wailing in her cot which is in the corner of the room. Her granddaughter, Cassie Donna Sheridan, looked like Sophie in every way. She had bright blonde hair and the cutest red lips and cheeks Donna had ever seen. Donna was sure Cassie would grow up to be Sophie's little mini me, a mirror image of her mother. There was one marked difference today though, Cassie's face was bright red like a beacon and crinkled from crying so much. Donna picks Cassie up, who by now is screaming louder than a fog horn and bright red, almost purple and says in her most soothing voice.

'Hey, hey. What's all that noise for? You are going to wake up your mama if you continue like this!

Donna lifts Cassie out of her cot and gently starts to rock her in her arms, singing to her in soft and soothing tones. As she does so memories flood back to her of Sophie's life growing up. Sophie learning to walk, her first tooth, starting school, meeting Skye and having her first child, all the things a father should be there for. But instead they had to do it all themselves. But no matter how hard those years were for Donna she wouldn't have changed them for the world. She could only hope that being a mother bought Sophie as much joy as it had done for Donna over the years.

' _Giving love is a reason for living_

 _But a few things can be tough_

 _Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough_

 _(Sweet, sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)'_

It is only when Donna feels warm muscular arms wrapping around her and Cassie, cradling them in security and pulling her out of memories long gone by, that she realises Sam has made his way upstairs.

'I feel so lucky'. Sam whispers in her ear. Donna leans back into his embrace and closes her eyes as Sam's voice washes over her. 'Look at what I've got. A beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter and now this stunning bundle of joy that brings light and love to both of our lives. I wouldn't have it any other way. Once again I feel like the happiest and luckiest man alive to have you all in my life. Oh and before I forget. Happy anniversary.'

Donna opens her eyes shocked and stunned in the same moment. With all that has been going on in their lives over the last five months, life has taken on no meaning and almost speeded up. All that seems to have mattered and revolved around, is Cassie and Sophie. They have had no time to think about themselves. Or at least she didn't think they had. At her silence Sam seems to have realised what has happened. However he doesn't want to embarrass her by letting on. Donna snaps out of her shock knowing he is expecting a response. She turns in his arms and hands him their granddaughter.

'Happy Anniversary darling. I can't believe it's been two years already. How have I put up with you for so long, considering I never wanted a husband in the first place? I was doing perfectly well on my own.'

'Well all I can say is, I came along and swept you off your feet and you couldn't resist my charms, good looks and of course that singing voice, that you love me to serenade you with oh so much. I have a dream that you'd let me do it more often actually.'

Donna starts walking away, laughing at the thought of her husband serenading her. Something he had never done and would never do, as long as Donna lived. She punched him playfully on the arm.

'And I really wish you wouldn't. We don't want a storm blowing down the Villa now do we?'

'Come on, I'm not that bad!'

Donna gives him a look that suggests that _yes_ he really is that bad before looking over at Sophie's bed. She stirring ever so slightly.

'I think we need to get Cassie downstairs before she wakes Soph up, I want her to get some proper rest. I think she expressed some milk last night.' Donna whispers, staring down at her grandchild lovingly.

'Ok let's go and I have got something downstairs for you anyway.' Sam says smiling at his wife, content.

Donna returns her husband's smile weakly, the guilt in her heart ever expanding and getting worse the more she looked at his sparking blue eyes, almost the same shade as the ocean outside the windows. In other words to Donna he was absolutely beautiful, she shouldn't have forgotten any Anniversary let alone their second. The pair leave Sophie's room with Cassie, closing the door softly behind them.

' _But if I would have to choose_

 _I wouldn't let you go_

 _Just give it some more time_

 _And you will see our love will grow_

 _Darling I know'_

When Donna enters the kitchen once again she wanders straight over to the fridge, where bottles of expressed milk are chilling. She then walks over to the microwave and puts the bottle in to warm it up. She is so busy concentrating she doesn't realise Sam is stood by the side of the dining table, waiting for her to turn round.

'You are stunning'

'Give over, we may be older but by that comment you are not necessarily much wiser.'

'Come on Donna let me do that, you have been run off your feet all week.'

'No I want to do it, it brings back memories, the best memories.'

It is only when Donna turns around that she realises her husband is stood by the kitchen table a soft grin on his face. On the table beside him is what looks like a ring box, tied loosely with in a bow.

Donna stops, momentarily stunned. Her husband just kept surprising her with his big romantic gestures.

'Like I said why don't you let me feed Cassie and you just come and sit down? Please.'

'OK if you insist.'

Donna dutifully sits down and turns her attention to the gift on the table.

'You know I'm not keen on material things Sam.'

'I know that. Look just open it.'

When the bow is untied and the box opened it reveals a spool of cotton thread and a beautiful silver charm ring with one clear charm in the shape of a heart on it.

'Sam it's gorgeous.' Donna whispers.

'I just thought that as I didn't have time to get you a proper ring on our wedding day, I would buy you one now, on our second anniversary and to celebrate the fact that we have managed to get through another year together. Without feeling the urge to murder each other, that is.'

Donna can't help it, she laughs out loud but has to stifle her giggles when she looks at Cassie, who has fallen asleep in her granddaddy's arms, after having her bottle. Donna smiles at him wistfully, it really suited him being a Granddad. He had softened, they both had.

Sam gets down on one knee and takes the thread from the box, unspools it and slips the ring onto it. Donna puts her finger out and it goes onto her finger and it fits perfectly.

'Isn't this reminiscent of a film or something?'

'Yes, _Stepmom_ I think, and you are a stepmom now so I thought it was more than appropriate. Now the thing about this ring is I can buy you a different charm every year.'

Donna can feel her eyes filling as she listens to the sweet things Sam is saying to her. She knows she has to own up.

'Sam… I forgot.'

Sam takes his wife's face in his hands and looks into her eyes.

'Donna, I know and I don't care because I everything I have ever wanted, a stunning wife, a beautiful daughter and a cutie pie of a granddaughter, so I don't care. I love you Donna and I adore our family that is all that matters to me.'

He leans over and gives Donna a gentle kiss on the lips.

'Happy anniversary my love, I love you.' Donna whispers to her husband.

'Happy anniversary gorgeous, I love you too so much.' Sam says gently.

The pair kiss passionately before looking down at Cassie with love in their eyes.

' _We gotta have patience_

 _Love isn't just a sensation_

 _Some of the time it gets rough_

 _Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough_

 _(Sweet, sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)'_


	4. Leather Anniversary

**Third Anniversary: The Leather Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2011)**

On the day of their third anniversary, Donna and Sam are once again woken early, but this time it is because of the most joyous sound imaginable. They can both hear Cassie giggling with Sophie. It fills their hearts with happiness at the sound, they never thought they would ever get a grandchild as beautiful and well behaved as their little Cassie. Once up, Donna goes to Sophie's bedroom door, where she watches a sweet scene unfold between mother and daughter. Sophie doesn't even realise her mum is standing there until Donna softly knocks the door. She hates to break up this precious moment but she thinks it was time Sophie was alerted to her presence. Sophie looks up at her mother startled.

'How long have you been standing there?'

'A while. You know Soph, you really are the best mum, even better than me!'

'What makes you say that? You had a lot on your plate when you were younger. You started a business, were the lead singer of The Dynamos and you did all this while raising a kid on your own for over twenty years. I think it's time you gave yourself a break and simply enjoyed being a grandma to Cassie. She's got you wrapped around her little finger and she's only seventeen months old.'

'Are you sure it's me she's got wrapped around her little finger and not Sam? He will do anything for her, he's even worse at giving in to her whims than I am and that's saying something!'

'When you put it like that I can definitely see some truth in it. Oh, by the way, Happy Anniversary.'

Sophie proceeds to pull something out of her bedside cabinet drawer and gives it to Donna. Sophie hands it to her mother with a bit smile. Donna takes the envelope and proceeds to open it. It contains two separate cards, a normal anniversary card, which she assumes is from Sophie and a cute hand made one which can only be from one person. On the card from Cassie she had drawn two stick people and a love heart in the middle, although the love heart looked more like a squashed together circle. It made Donna smile to think that her Granddaughter had gone to so much trouble, considering she was so young, although she always wanted to copy what her mother did. Donna leans over to kiss the top Cassie's cascading curls. She was now snuggled into her mothers' neck, holding her soft fleecy blankie, while her thumb on the other hand was in her mouth. When Donna kissed her she looked up, her big blue eyes so much like Sophie's, in amazement, as if only just noticing she was there.

'Nanna,' she calls out sleepily.

Donna bends down and kisses her Granddaughter on the forehead.

'Hello honey.' She smiles. 'I've got an idea, why don't you come and says 'hello' to Grandpops while your mummy gets up and gets ready?'

Cassie nods almost instinctively while still resting her head on Sophie's shoulder. If you blinked you would have missed it. She makes a slight groaning noise as she rests Cassie's weight against her own hip. She had to admit it now, her granddaughter was growing up so fast. She sometimes wondered where the years were going. She also had to admit the years were closing in on both her and Sam, even though at heart they were still twenty years old and falling in love for the first time.

'Soph, take your time getting ready, we will look after her.' She says cooing at her granddaughter, making Cassie giggle. Donna leaves with Cassie snuggled comfortably in her arms. Holding her granddaughter brought back so many memories. She was transported back once again to the years when Sophie was growing up. She smiles as she lets herself back into the room she shares with her husband.

 _Love, love is a dream_

 _We were like two young strands of driftwood  
Caught up in a stream  
We were destined for each other_

 _From our very first hello_

 _We came bustin' through that river dam  
And made that river flow_

Donna hands Cassie over to Sam and he instantly starts talking to his granddaughter in hushed tones. Sam then looks up at his wife, suddenly reminded of what day it was.

'Before I forget again, Happy Anniversary!'

Donna smiles coyly to herself. 'Thank you, I thought you'd forgotten.' Donna leans over, meaning to kiss her husband. However, it is made ever so slightly difficult by the little obstruction now in his arms. Cassie had put her arms around him and was holding on tightly to his neck.

'How could I forget you my love on this special day every year which signifies the happiest day of my life, thus far, apart from the day our Granddaughter was born, of course.'

Donna places the homemade cards on their bedside table but Sam does not notice this. He is too preoccupied by their granddaughter. Donna removes a box, which she has been hiding in one of the drawers, then climbs back into bed. As soon as she does Cassie attempts, not very successfully, to crawl over to her. She lands face first into the duvet which makes them both laugh. This makes her cry, but quickly Donna picks her up and Cassie entertains herself by playing with her Grandma's hair, gurgling away happily. She hands Sam the box, it is black leather with Hugo Boss emblazoned on the front.

'This is too expensive Donna and more importantly how did you manage to use technology to order it?'

'I'll have you know I'm not that bad! Soph showed me how. Just shut up and open it.'

Sam shakes his head. 'You just keep surprising me Mrs Carmichael. One of these days I am going to end up redundant and you will wonder why you even married me in the first place!'

'That's not true, I will always need you and I married you because I love you so will never be redundant. I didn't know how much I was missing while I wasn't married.'

'See, it's when you say things like that it really turns me on.'

Donna raises her eyebrows and looks at Cassie pointedly.

In a whisper, eyes sparkling she says 'Not in front of our Granddaughter. We don't want to be accused by Sophie for being impressionable Grandparents, especially when she is at such a young age. Just open your box.'

Inside is a brown leather belt which when unravelled shows the words 'S&D 4ever 18/07/08'. In response to his somewhat mundane gift Sam laughs heartily, while Donna gazes at him, nonplussed.

'Thank you Don it's beautiful, I will wear it with absolutely no embarrassment whatsoever. I know what it's really for though.'

'I have no idea what you mean! It's for you to wear! Well maybe to do some other things too, if you want too? Maybe a little slap and tickle. It's up to you.'

'Now who's the one being impressionable?' Sam smiles as he leans in for another deep and passionate kiss.

As if sensing her grandparents explicit conversation, Cassie pulls hard on Donna's hair, causing them to have to break apart, back to reality.

'Ow! Oh, sweet were we ignoring you? Were we? Sorry baby'.

For the next half hour Donna and Sam play with their Granddaughter, making her laugh and scream with glee. Just at that moment Sophie comes into her parents' doorway and upon surveying the sweet scene in front of her, decides to slip away as quietly as possible, leaving Donna and Sam to spend some quality with their Granddaughter. Sophie knew only too well how fast the years went, she knew Cassie wouldn't be this young forever and they all needed to make memories before it was too late. Otherwise they would all blink and Cassie would be going to college. She remembered moving to the island as a little girl with her Mum to start a new life, away from the hustle and bustle of New York. Yet here they were, everyone together, her parents seemed really happy three years in, well almost everyone.

Sophie turns to leave them all to it when Donna looks up.

'Soph, where are you going?'

Sophie turns back towards her 'You both looked so lost in the moment. I thought I would give you some time alone with her.'

'Soph, she's your daughter you can take her wherever you want, whenever you want. Anyway Grandparents are here for one reason and one reason only, to spoil and love their grandchildren.'

'You can keep her if you want, she keeps waking me up. I know she doesn't mean to but after a while it gets a bit much.'

'Welcome to motherhood. Tell you what, why don't we get Cassie dressed and you go downstairs and start on the breakfast.'

'But it's your Anniversary.'

'We don't mind, do we?'

Sam nods his head and feeling relived Sophie goes down.

 _Love, love is a dream_

 _We were like two young strands of driftwood  
Caught up in a stream_

Ten minutes later Donna, Sam and Sophie are eating breakfast.

'Are you going to be alright if we go out for a few hours Soph?' Sam enquires

'Yes perfectly fine'

'I've got a beautiful family.' Donna muses to no one in particular.

'Talking of family.' Sam gets up from the table and opens a drawer and takes something out, wrapped in blue tissue paper and hands it to Donna.

'What's this?'

'Just open it please.'

Donna unwraps the gift to reveal a white photo album with the word 'Family' engraved into the leather in silver cursive lettering. Donna opens the album to discover early photos of them as a couple from the sixties. She laughs as she goes through the album and memories come flooding back. As she gets towards the end of the album, she finds later pictures of them as a family. Sophie holding Cassie after she was born, Donna with her arms round Tanya and Rosie, Skye, Sophie kissing while the sun goes down so all you could see was their silhouettes, a picture of Donna and Sam kissing under the Aphrodite fountain. The last photo in the album was of all their family and friends at their wedding. There were a few blank pages at the back so their future memories could be captured and kept for posterity.

'Oh my God – it's beautiful.' It is then Donna notices something else still in the package. She picks up a matching photo frame, in the same white leather as the album. This had just a picture of Sam and Donna on their wedding day – the happiest day of their lives.

'I thought we could add pictures of Cassie as she grows up.' Barely before he has finished his sentence, Donna puts her arms around him and passionately kisses him, getting lost in the moment. When they hear a knock at the door it pulls them back to reality. Sophie is standing there with Cassie in her pushchair.

'And that's still as unnerving as ever. Lucky I'm not squeamish, isn't it? Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I'm just going out for a while, we are going to take a walk on the beach.' She leaves closing the door behind her.

The couple burst into laughter. Sam takes Donna's face, he strokes her cheek.

'Now, what did you say about that belt?'

 _From our very first hello_

 _We came bustin' through that river dam  
And made that river flow_


	5. The Fruit and Flowers Anniversary

**Fourth Anniversary: The Fruit and Flowers Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2012)**

Donna awoke, restless. It had been a tough night yet again, imagining the worst and replaying what she had been told, six months ago now, over and over again. Her mind felt like a hamster wheel most days, going at such a speed that it was blurred around the edges. Donna's thoughts all seemed to blend into one. Sometimes it didn't seem worth the fight to be honest. On those days all she had to do was look at her husband's loving eyes and she know she had to carry on. If not for herself then for him. For her family. For her friends. For everything.

Then of course there was Cassie. Sophie's reflection in toddler form. She was a category all of her own, she bought sunshine to all around her and brightened every day, with her sunny, smiley disposition. Mostly that is. As with everything there came the rain. It didn't come very often, but when it did, it was of thunderstorm proportions.

There was Sophie who was now so happy it didn't seem right to bring her down. Although she knew that she would have to break her heart soon. She feels Sam before she see him, he is gently moving the way he always does when he is waking up. Sam takes one look at Donna's troubled expression and instantly knows what she is thinking.

'You are going to have to tell them at some point you know.'

'Morning to you too. I know but its Cassie's birthday in a week and we need to get everything ready for that. Three is a big birthday.'

'If you don't do it today you will find a reason to put it off tomorrow and you've put it off too much already and the next day and the one after that. You need to do it before it gets to a point when you can't. Then it will be too late. It will break Sophie's heart but she will get over the shock and the pain will eventually fade. The more you put it off the harder it will be.'

'I know buts it's our Anniversary…I just want-.'

'You just want what Donna?'

'I will tell her tomorrow.'

'And then what Donna? You will put it off and off and off.' Sam lifts himself up so that he can see his wife's face, he then stokes her cheek in a comforting way when he see a single tear roll down her cheek. Donna tries to hide this but Sam wipes it away with his thumb. 'Look, you could put it off for ever more but it wouldn't make things any easier. Let's tell her today, together.'

'But it's our Anniversary.'

'I don't care about that. All I care about is you and our family so there's no time like the present.' Donna gives an indistinguishable nod that only Sam would notice. He could see how much it took for her to agree to tell her daughter – today of all days.

 _As all good friends we talk all night_

 _And we fly wing to wing_

 _I have questions and they know everything_

 _There's no limit to what I feel_

 _We climb higher and higher_

 _Am I dreaming or is this all real?_

Just then they both hear a thud on the landing. Then comes Cassie's ear shattering cry which seems to radiate through both of them, to the bone. They open the bedroom door to discover Cassie lying in a heap outside it, her comfort blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Donna rushes towards her.

'Cassie honey, what's wrong? Did you bump your head?' When she quietly nods Donna gently pulls down her blanket to reveal not only her granddaughter's tear stained face but a big lump on her forehead from contact with the floor. Donna's motherly instincts kick in and she flashes back to the times when Sophie used to hurt herself. But this seems a million times worse because it is her granddaughter.

'Sam, quickly, get me a cold compress.'

'As you wish my darling.'

'Well you did say I could boss you around my Villa.'

'Don't you mean our Villa? We've been married for four years now. How come every time we talk about this place you seem to forget that?'

'Come on, let's not have this discussion now. We've got more urgent things to focus on, don't you think?'

Sam instantly goes downstairs to get some ice. He comes back less than two minutes later with a soft white towel, from one of the visitors' rooms, wrapped around some ice cubes. He hands it to Donna who speaks directly to Cassie, her voice soft, low and comforting all at the same time.

'Now, nana is going to put this cold towel on your baddie, it will make it better I promise.' As this conversation is taking place Sam is staring at his wife in amazement, he couldn't believe how good she was with Cassie on a daily basis. It was always Donna she wanted whether Sophie had told her off or when she was out. She was definitely a Nana's girl, as he was. He just couldn't see how it was going to work without her. Donna was the linchpin of their family, everything great that happened was because of her. Sam couldn't imagine a world or his life when she wasn't in it and he wasn't sure he wanted too. He loved her that much.

Donna, having finished with Cassie, but still cuddling her close to her chest, looked up at her husband. It wasn't until that moment that Sam realised his eyes were brimming with tears.

'Hey, hey we discussed this, no tears remember?'

'These are happy tears I promise. You are amazing Donna, do you know that?'

'So I've been told.' She gives Sam a small, sly smile and turns her attention back to their granddaughter who is still sniffling in her arms.

'Isn't grandpa a silly billy? Why don't you go over there and give him a cuddle, cheer him up'.

Cassie nods and climbs out of Donna's arms and crawls towards Sam, who quickly stands and takes her in his arms.

'You're such a silly billy grandpa'. This makes all three of them howl with laughter.

'Is that right?'

All of a sudden Sophie comes out of her room and interrupts 'Hey Cas, why don't we go and get some breakfast, yeah?'

Sam puts Cassie down who runs over to Sophie and jumps into her waiting arms. Sophie kisses Cassie on the forehead and makes her way downstairs. When they are out of earshot Sam walks over to his wife and just as Cassie had done just moments earlier, encased Donna within the safe canon of his arms.

'I love you Sam Carmichael.'

'I love you too.'

The couple share a tender kiss. These four years feel a lifetime to both of them, but neither of them regret it. Each knows they never will.

 _They came flying from far away, now I'm under their spell_

 _I love hearing the stories that they tell_

 _They've seen places beyond my land and_

 _they've found new horizons_

 _They speak strangely by I understand_

For the fourth year of their marriage both had done something unconventional in terms of gifts. When Sam had presented Donna with an orange, she looked at it strangely as if she didn't understand.

'Thanks hun, next year I will remember this and give you something equally as riveting. Don't you love me anymore?'

'On the contrary, I love you more than ever. The orange is supposed to signify the fact that our love is everlasting through thick and thin. I won't stop loving you even when this situation gets too hard, I promise!'

'Ah, that's really nice but when I've eaten it the significance will be gone. Won't it?'

'The significance will never die as long as we are together, which will be forever.'

'Oh, alright, as we are doing slightly wacky presents, here's yours.' Donna hands Sam two plastic pots with a white and yellow chrysanthemum in each one respectively.

'Thanks love but you do know you married a man not a woman?' Sam says sarcastically.

'Yes of course I do but I was going on the meaning behind then. They mean the same as yours. The only difference being is that hopefully our love will grow and get stronger over time when rooted in one place.'

'Great and where would you like me to put them?'

'I thought either side of the entrance to the Villa to welcome people and add a bit of colour.'

'Haven't we got enough colour with those Bougainvillea trailing down on either side?'

'I know, I just thought they'd add a bit more colour. Well they need to go somewhere. Can you do it for me please?'

'It doesn't look like I have much chose, does it?' They lean in to give each other a peck on the lips. At that moment Sophie walks into the kitchen and jumps back in horror to what she sees.

'I wish you would stop doing that. It freaks me out. Imagine if Cassie had seen you? She would have been scarred for life!'

Donna looks at Sam pointedly. He had gotten up from the table intent on planting the chrysanthemums before the weather worsened.

'I've just got to go and plant these. I will take Cassie with me to keep her entertained, that way the two of you can talk.' He gives Donna's hand an affectionate squeeze under the table before he leaves calling Cassie's name as he goes.

'God, she's driving me nuts today. We start doing one thing and then she changes her mind and wants to do something else.' Sophie moans as she sits down at the table. A cup of coffee warming her hands.

Donna doesn't hear any of this as she is staring into space absent-mindedly. It wasn't until Sophie touches her had that she realises she's been in a world of her own.

'Mum, is everything alright? This isn't like you.' It is only when Donna turns to face Sophie that she sees the grave expression on her mums' face and then she knows something is wrong.

'What is it?'

'Sophie, it isn't that I kept you out of it intentionally. I just didn't want to upset you and you're so busy with Cassie.'

'What is it Mum? You are scaring me now.'

Donna knows if she doesn't do it now she never will. So she turns to Sophie and takes a deep breath.

'Six months ago I went to the doctor who diagnosed breast cancer.' Sophie opens her mouth to interrupt but Donna stops her. 'I know this is hard to take in, it was hard for me but I have no intention of giving in and leaving you yet!' She looks over at Sophie who has a tear tracking down her face. 'I'm so sorry-.' But before she can finish Sophie is out the door slamming it behind her. Donna puts her head in her hands and starts slowly sobbing to herself. After hearing the commotion Sam comes into the room and places his hand on Donna's shoulder. 'I take it that didn't go well then?' He says pulling her into a hug. Donna nods her head and falls into the warm comfort of her husband's arms.


	6. The Wood Anniversary

**Fifth Anniversary: The Wood Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2013)**

It's been a full year since Donna's revelation to Sophie about her breast cancer. In the time that had passed their relationship had been somewhat strained. However over the last three months or so Sophie had begun to accept the situation. Around the same time the chemo had been taking its toll on Donna but she found solace in taking what care she could of Cassie. The stresses and strains seemed to melt away whenever she was with her Granddaughter. Of course she had started to feel the real effects of her treatment but she managed to put this to the back of her mind whenever her family needed her. The effects were getting more prominent and it was much harder to pretend everything was fine. On the morning of their fifth anniversary, Sam walked into the en-suite bathroom they shared, to find his wife vomiting for the third time that week.

'This treatment is really taking its toll on you isn't it? You could have called me, you know that, instead of struggling.'

'I know, I just didn't want to wake you.'

'That's your excuse every time. When will you get it into your head that I don't mind? Those vows we took say in sickness and in health and I intend to honour that vow.'

'Yes, but I can be really horrible to you. I wonder why you stay with me at times!'

'Come on, this is just the drugs talking. You know that?' Donna was once again bent over the sink. She eventually finishes vomiting and looks up at Sam, who is standing in the doorway. He knows that she will not accept his help when she is like that. She was too proud to ask for help with anything. Sam put this down to all the years she spent bringing up Sophie on her own.

'Yeah, but I'm hardly sexy at the moment. Look at me throwing up over the sink and my nearly non-existent hair.' Donna's hair had started to fall out about six months previously, as the chemo started to take control of her body. She had first noticed this when she was brushing her hair one morning and it had been falling out steadily in clumps ever since. Sam assured her that she was still the most beautiful person in the world to him. But her confidence was so low she barely believed a word that came out of his mouth anymore.

Before the cancer they had never argued. However since the diagnosis their arguments were frequent and nasty. Every time Donna took a shot at Sam he had to remind himself that she was ill. He had become her verbal punching bag. He also had to remind himself of all the stress she was under and support to her through everything. If at times she didn't want him to. Donna continued in the same vein as before, however her voice got more emotional.

'Before you give me that. 'You're the most beautiful woman in the world' crap. I know I'm not, so just indulge me for a second will you? Let me wallow in my own self-pity.'

'No, there's no chance that I'm going to indulge you. If I do that you'll give up fighting and without that fight you wouldn't be you. I can't imagine ever losing you.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just get so fed up with all this poison coursing through my veins that it makes me go a bit mad sometimes.'

'I know. But you just have to remember that there are all these people around you to support you, especially me.' Sam walks over to where Donna is wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and offers her his hand to pull her up. 'Come on Sheridan, let's get you back to bed, it looks like you need to rest.' Donna goes to counter him but before she can say a word a massive yawn racks her frail body. 'I'm not taking no for an answer.' Sam guides her and she perches on the side of their king size bed, not willing to give in to sleep yet. She goes to lie down but Sam gently lifts her hand, stopping her. 'Donna give me a goodnight kiss before you go to sleep, please? It is our Anniversary after all.' At that Donna puts her head in her hand and shakes it violently. 'Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I forgot with everything that's going on, it flew out of my mind.' Sam shushes her before saying. 'Donna don't worry, the only thing that everybody wants is for you to get better in time for our next anniversary.'

'Yeah but it does though…'

'Where's that kiss I wanted?'

'No Sam, don't.' Before Donna can protest any further Sam takes her face gently in his hands and kisses her softly. He pulls out of the kiss suddenly and smiles to himself.

'Well Mrs Carmichael, the taste of bacon sandwich and vomit is a peculiar one and one I must say I'm not keen on!' He stops when he sees his wife laughing. It's a sight and sound he hadn't known in so long and one he thought he would never know again. He ended up in hysterics with her and just in that moment if felt as if nothing had changed.

'I was just about to tell you I hadn't brushed my teeth!' He pushes Donna gently into the bed, he pulls the duvet over her, still smiling. 'Well, because it's you, I think I can put up with it!' After giving Donna a kiss on the forehead, he switches off the bedside lamp, which envelops them both in darkness.

 _Mem'ries, good days, bad days_

 _They'll be with me always_

 _In these old familiar rooms_

 _Children would play_

 _Now there's only emptiness_

 _Nothing to say_

Later on Sam and Donna had taken their usual walk along the shoreline. They could still hear Cassie's screams of delight as she ran out in front of them. Donna wonders to herself and doesn't realise what she is thinking as come out of her mouth. 'Oh god, I wish I could still be around to watch her growing up!' In response Sam squeezes her hand lightly in reassurance.

'Hey, what's all this negative thinking? I thought we weren't supposed to be doing that? You nag me enough when I do it.'

'I know, but the thought of leaving you, Sophie and Cassie to pick up the pieces when I'm gone is inconceivable to me. I can't bear for my mind to even compute it!'

'Don you're not going anywhere, not while I'm here at least. Anyway we don't know what the outcome will be. You could be perfectly fine.'

'No, Sam, I can feel it. I feel like this is going to end in devastation for all of you and talking about all that, I want to try to minimise the casualties, especially you.' Sam lets go of Donna's hand, as if he's been burned. 'I don't get it. What are you trying to say?'

'I'm saying, this marriage is not working for me, not any more. Anyway, I've never needed a man and quite frankly it's been a pain trying to live the way we are and it's not fair for you or for me. If we stay together our marriage will become stale and fractured and sooner or later we will end up falling out of love and I don't want that.' Donna then looks up at her husband, who has a shocked and puzzled expression on his face. It is then that his eyes become glazed over and the tears start to fall.

'Why now? Have you fallen out of love with me? Do you hate me?'

Donna whispers 'No it's because I love you, you idiot. I don't want to hurt you. Now let's go find our Granddaughter before she disappears into the sunlight.' She start off walking in front of him but stops when she feels Sam pull her back. Donna can't look him in the eye, if she does her mind will change the way it always does when she looks at him. 'Sam, it's done. Don't try to change my mind.' At first she tries to wriggle out of his embrace but his arms are too strong and she ends up falling against him, crying softly.

'I told you, I'm in this forever, regardless. The more you push me away the harder I will push back. It just won't work and that will end up hurting both of us.'

Donna manages to loosen his grasp but is still holding his hand. Donna says with emotion in her voice 'What are we going to do then?'

'I haven't got a clue but this seems a good place to start.'

Sam stops Donna in her tracks and kneels as if to offer another proposal.

'Excuse me. Unless it has escaped your attention we have been married for five years today. A renewal of vows would be sweet but totally unnecessary.' Sam looks at her with mischievous eyes and a produces something out of his pocket that Donna can't see.

'Here you go, I love you so much, Happy Anniversary.'

'What's this? Donna opens her hand for something exciting but deflates when she sees what it is. 'It's an orange! What's exciting about that?'

'I know it's an orange. I handpicked it myself. This one is particularly juicy.' He says this while giving his wife a little wink. It's what it symbolises that is important.'

Well, if you wanted to buy me something round, you could have got me one of those round home help things. It would have been way more practical!'

'You don't need one of those. I'm here!'

'Yeah, but you can't order me stuff off the internet or play me music.'

'No but I can sing.'

'Please don't. You wouldn't want me to end up in the emergency room with my ears bleeding. Not on our Anniversary. What does this orange symbolise anyway?'

'The circular shape of the orange is supposed to mean that our love will last eternally and I like to think, that when we are both gone, it will go into the stratosphere and end up shining amongst the moon and the stars.' Sam looks up to she Donna's expression softening. She was becoming less defensive the more he spoke. She has a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth.

'You're a right soppy sod, aren't you? Go on then, what does the orange colour mean then?'

'It means that we should try to keep our love alive. Because if we lose the vibrancy of our love we have nothing. Marriage is all about trying and we have to keep at it in order to keep our love alive.'

'But I'm going to lose most things you love about me. We've been through all my physical changes but my mood will continue on a downward spiral.'

'You're already a little moody so that won't be anything out of the ordinary. Will it?' They end up play fighting, so much so Sam falls on the soft sand and Donna ends up on top of him. They are both in a world of their own and have almost forgotten about Cassie. They are pulled out of their revelry when they hear a voice calling from in the distance.

'I think we better go. Don't you?'

Donna steals a quick kiss before answering 'Yeah, I think you're right. I expect she's wondering where we've got to.'

Sam groans a little when Donna offers her hand. When he stands her puts his arm around his wife protectively. They continue their walk at a leisurely pace into the light of dusk.

 _Knowing me, knowing you_

 _There is nothing we can do_

 _We have to face it_

 _It's the best we can do_

 _Knowing me, knowing you_


	7. The Suger Anniversary

**Sixth Anniversary: The Sugar Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2014)**

Six years in, Donna and Sam are more in love than ever. Donna has already had two rounds of chemotherapy, but for now was feeling as good as could be expected. She still got tired and needed a lot more rest then before. She was now optimistic that she would beat the cancer. Sam's support had been vital to her positive attitude. On the day of their sixth anniversary, Sam and Donna were taking their usual celebratory stroll along shoreline, which had become a sort of tradition. The sun was casting reflections on the azure waters making it glimmer and shine. They both stop to admire the breath taking view and realise how lucky they are to be living on their own private island in paradise. The view had shifted into sharp focus since she'd married Sam, had Donna never really looked at it before. If she did, she hadn't taken in its beauty. She had never fully appreciated it. It had just been part of her world, she never used to think anything of it. But now, Donna takes in the ocean air as she speaks.

'The view is spectacular today, I can't believe I never noticed it before.' While she is taking in the view Sam is looking in a totally different direction. He felt so lucky to be married to such an independent, beautiful woman. It could have turned out so differently if their stars hadn't aligned when he had initially returned for Sophie's almost wedding. He had always thought that he would never see Donna again when he had left her as a young man. Now they had been together for six wonderful years. Sometimes he had to pinch himself and ask himself how they had gotten to such a joyous place.

'It sure is.' He says in response, still distracted.

Donna turns and catches in looking at her, pursing her lips she says. 'Were you looking at my ass?'

'No, of course not. Why would I do that to my gorgeous wife? Anyway, I think we should be getting back. We've left Sophie for long enough. She's probably wondering where we've got to.' As he turns, ready to walk back to the Villa, Donna gently grabs his hand and squeezes it softly.

'Do we have to? I'm not quite ready to return to reality. Just five more minutes. Please?'

She rests her head on Sam's shoulder as he gives her a kiss.

 _You are the one_

 _You're the new star_

 _Under my sun_

 _Second to none_

 _You're the true star_

 _Under my sun_

As Donna and Sam approach the Villa, all they can see is Sophie's face and she isn't happy. It is only when they get closer that they notice one of the windows of the old goat house has been smashed and the shutter that surrounded it is nothing but splinters. Cassie is nowhere to be seen.

'What's happened here? It looks like a bombs gone off.' Sam says jokingly.

Sophie is busy pulling the pieces of wood out of the way of any incoming visitors. 'It was Cassie's fault, she was bouncing her ball by the goat house windows and the ball bounced so high it smashed the window. Figuratively she is on the naughty step until I get all the damage out of the way.

'Ok, how long do you intend to implement this punishment for?' Donna says rather sarcastically.

'Just five minutes. Don't you go going all soft on her. She needs to learn that when she does something wrong she gets punished for it!'

'How do you know I am going to do that?'

'Because I know you Mum. You and Sam spoil her to the point of expectance. I don't want my daughter thinking she's going to get everything she wants.'

'Yes but Soph it was an accident. She didn't do any harm. Now, where is she?'

'In her room with a chair against her door, probably crying for attention.' Donna purposely walks away from Sophie. 'Where are you going? You say you want me to be sterner with her and when I am you undermine my decisions anyway. So I can't win!'

'Only when your decisions are wrong my sweet. Let us go and speak to her. You carry on cleaning up.' Sam and Donna walk into the house, leaving Sophie with her hands on her hips, looking defeated. When they enter the house they see Bill and Rosie canoodling up together on the sofa. Donna continues to the stairs while Sam stands there, waiting for them to notice him.

'Did you see Cassie run up the stairs?'

'We heard Sophie shouting and saw Cassie running up the stairs as fast as a cannon ball. Sophie followed her sombrely and then we heard a chair scrapping on the floor. It's been quiet ever since.'

Sam follows quietly up the stairs and knocks softly on Cassie's door. He opens it to find his wife comforting their Granddaughter, who is crying profusely. Cassie is cuddled into Donna's lap and trying to explain what went wrong but that isn't going very well, as she is having trouble forming sentences through her tears. Donna is rocking her back and forth, humming and tune absent-mindedly, in an effort to calm her. Sam comes to sit by his wife and attempts to put Cassie in-between them but she jerks out of the way, afraid that she she'll get into even more trouble now that her grandparents are here. She cuddles more into Donna, still crying softly. When she has eventually calmed, her voice comes out tinny when she finally speaks.

'It was an accident, I swear. One minute I was playing and next minute the window had broken. 'I'm so sorry grandma. Mum just went mad at me. I ran, wanting to get away from her. She said something about giving her even more work to do.'

'It's alright, it's alright! It's easily fixable. There was no harm done. Are you hurt? That's the most important thing? When she feels Cassie gently shake her head against her chest, she gently places Cassie on the floor.

 _You're the one star_

 _Under my sun_

 _So let your body_

 _Try to take you higher_

 _Let your dreams become real_

 _Under my sun_

As Donna is leading Cassie back into the house, she sees a silhouette come up behind her. She whirls around ready tell who ever it is, they have the wrong entrance of the hotel, when she comes face to face with Skye. She calls for Sam to usher their granddaughter into the Villa, her eyes never leaving Skye's. On seeing Skye his automatic reaction is to punch his lights out. However, before he has a chance to raise his arm, Donna stops him by touching him gently.

'I will deal with this, just take Cassie inside for me?'

'But Donna, he just left our Daughter high and dry. With nothing I might add. You can't expect me to be a spectator to all this and not do anything. She our Daughter for Christ's sake! He broke her heart so severely, she's finding it impossible to move on. Or don't you remember that?'

'Of course I don't Sam but someone needs to talk to him and you're methods might be too extreme. Anyway you won't be a spectator because you are going to take our Granddaughter inside and keep her distracted while I sort this out.'

'But Donna-.'

'No Sam, I told you I'm going to deal with it. Now go and remember don't tell Sophie anything. We need to protect our Daughter. She doesn't need this right now. You know how busy she is and this would only hurt her even more.'

It is at that moment Cassie comes to the door, calling for her Nana. Donna turns and crouches down in front of her granddaughter, casting her in the shadow.

'Honey, I've just got to do something. Why don't you go inside with Gramps? I'll see you in a few minutes.'

When Cassie nods and heads inside with Sam. Before he leaves Sam kisses his wife on the cheek and whispers in her ear.

'Call me if you need me. You know where I am.' Donna nods against him letting his hand go so that he can get back to Cassie, who is standing impatiently in the doorway. When they are out of eye and ear shot Donna turns, serious again.

'What are you doing here?'

'I just wanted to see my daughter.'

'I think you lost that right when abandoned our daughter in London, don't you?'

'Please Donna, I felt it wasn't working between us and I had fallen out of love with her. But there's no excuse for leaving her, the way I did.'

'I understand that Skye but it wasn't just Sophie you've hurt. I treated you like my own. Do you know how hurtful it is when one of the only men in my life turns and walks away? I needed you to be there for both of us. It just isn't fair. You let me down too.' Donna can feel herself becoming emotional and has to work hard to disguise it. She fails miserably.

'Donna, if there were any words I could use to take the pain away from both of you, I would. But it wouldn't be real. I'm just here to see my daughter. So can I please?'

'Look, she is only four coming on five. She doesn't know you and we've told her not to speak to strangers. What sort of message would that send out?'

'I know but I'm her Father. She deserves to know me. She's my flesh and blood!'

'So what, you weren't even there when she was born. It was myself and Sam in the delivery room. Where were you when they both needed you? You don't deserve the pleasure of getting to know her. She has coped fine having never known you, they both have. They will carry on coping without you. As for family, you wouldn't know the meaning of the word. We are Cassie's family. She doesn't need anyone else. Now go before Sophie know you are here.' Donna stares at Skye, with a look of disgust she slams the door in his face, cutting his begging off mid-sentence. Half a second later Sophie opens the door, the expression on her face mirroring that of her mother. She stares in shocked disbelief at the love of her life, lost for words.

'Look…I'm just here to see our daughter, then I'll leave, I promise. I just need to see her.'

'Why should I let you? It will only confuse and upset her.' Sophie speaks in a tired voice as if she is resigned to the situation. 'Not only that but it's like you've thrown a bomb into our lives and left me to pick up the shrapnel. This still gives me un-imaginable pain and I don't want Cassie hurt in the same way!'

'Soph, I'm so sorry.' Skye goes to touch her hand but Sophie pulls away. 'Cassie? That's so beautiful.' After a moment of contemplation Sophie answers.

'Yes she is. I'm only going to let you see her because you are her father. Then I want you gone out of our lives forever. Like Mum says, she doesn't need you. She has all the family she needs.'

Sophie walks back into the Villa and returns minutes later with both Donna and Cassie. Cassie is clinging onto Donna's hand. She would only come if nana came with her. When Cassie sees Skye she hides behind Donna in the skirt of her dress. Skye gently tries to coax Cassie out by speaking to her soothingly but with no luck. Eventfully Cassie just runs back inside the Villa, where she will be safe and sound away from the strange man.

'I'll will go and see if I can get her to come back out.' Donna says with absolutely no emotion, sick of the situation.

'No Mum, don't bother Skye was just leaving.' Sophie says icily, looking at Skye with anger in her eyes. Meanwhile Donna goes back into the Villa, shaking her head in disgust.

'Sophie please. You know better than anyone what it's like to grow up without a father!'

'That's not fair and you know it. Anyway as much as it sucked, all I needed was my Mum, so Cas doesn't need you. Besides my Dad's never hurt me the way you've done or as badly you have. So when I shut this door I never ever want you back. I want you out of our lives forever.' With that, Sophie goes back into the house and slams the door in his face, as Donna had done just mere moments before.

Sophie walks back into the Villa, into the kitchen where she finds Sam and Cassie, covered in flour and sugar from head to foot, as well as all the countertops and utensils. It was everywhere.

'Hey, what's going on in here?'

'We are making cookies for Nana and Gramps Anniversary.' Cassie says happily, returning to her task. 'Mummy who was that man?'

Sophie catches Sam's eye and he shakes his head so softly you wouldn't have seen it unless you were to concentrate. Several seconds pass before Sophie continues 'Oh just someone Mummy used to know.'

Cassie continues as if she hasn't heard her. Sophie just watches from the kitchen doorway as her daughter and Sam throw more sugar and flour over themselves than actually was in the mixing bowl for the cookies. It makes Cassie giggle and scream in delight. Seeing her daughter so happy brings a smile to Sophie's face. Cassie catches Sophie looking and gives her cheeky grin, which always makes Sophie's heart melt.

'Mummy, do you want to help us?'

'Yeah of course baby, just tell me what you me to do.'

Sophie walks over to the countertop, ready to roll out some more dough. Sophie feels rather than sees Sam chuck something at the back of her head. Sophie turns, her long blonde hair now covered with a light smattering of flour.

'Right, that's it.'

A massive flour fight ensues, covering the floor with so much flour, it looks like it has snowed. In that moment Sophie feels happier than she has in months, maybe even years. All she needs is a family. Her family.

 _Under My Sun  
I live my love alone  
I don't hide it  
You can't hide it  
Now everybody's gonna take you higher_


	8. The Copper and Wool Anniversary

**Seventh Anniversary: The Copper and Wool Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2015)**

A year after Skye had shown up on their doorstep and everything was just returning to some degree of normalcy after a hectic year. After his visit, Skye had gone to a mainland lawyer to look into his rights as Cassie's father. He ended up taking Sophie to court, wanting custody of their daughter. After a four month battle, Sophie of course won, on the fact that Skye had deserted them. However, Skye was granted visiting rights to see Cassie, every second Saturday of each month. But Cassie was always reluctant to go as she still didn't really know him and that made things difficult. Sophie was secretly impressed by the effort he was making with his Daughter, even if Cassie didn't give him much back in return.

On the morning of Donna and Sam's seventh Wedding Anniversary she was being particularly difficult and was throwing a mini tantrum when Skye rang the doorbell. When Donna went to open the door all Skye could her was his Daughter crying loudly. He followed Donna through to the kitchen where Cassie was sat on a wooden chair, Sophie was couched in front of her trying, with little success, to talk her out of it. Every time she tried to talk to Cassie her crying would only get worse.

'Come on Cassie, baby, this isn't like you. Tell Mummy what's upsetting you so much, if you don't I can't help you?'

'I really don't want to go with him Mummy, I would rather stay here with all of you. I feel safer here!'

'I know honey but there are some things we just have to do. Otherwise Mummy would get into trouble with some big scary people and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?'

Cassie shakes her head, tears still streaming from her eyes. Sophie leans over and envelops Cassie in her arms while soothing her quietly. It is only when Donna coughs discretely that Sophie finally looks up to see Skye standing there, having witnessed the scene in front of him. Sophie lifts Cassie into her arms and carries her towards Skye without a word, allowing Donna to speak for her.

'See the damage you've caused? We get this every month. She is terrified to go anywhere with you because you haven't been here for most of her life. What did you think was going to happen? That you were going to walk back into her life, her to say she loved you and you were going to fit right back in as if nothing had ever happened.' Sophie tries to hand Cassie over to her father but Cassie just clings on tighter to her Mother and won't let go, she shakes her head and looks at the floor. Sophie gently places Cassie on the floor. She goes to stand near her father, however, far enough away that she can only offer him her outstretched hand. As Cassie and Skye walk away, Cassie turns her head to look back at her Mum and grandparents with petrified eyes. Sam and Donna both raise their hands in a comforting wave of encouragement. That one action conveys that everything will be alright. All of them knew better than to give her a hug before she left, otherwise she would never go. For all his faults, Skye loved his daughter and it would be unfair for him not to get to know her. As soon as they were out of the door, Sophie turns to her parents with equally worried eyes.

'I honestly didn't think she'd go today. Sometimes I wonder whether we are doing the right thing by making her go. I mean she's nearly at an age now where she can start making her own decisions.'

Donna puts a comforting arm around Sophie and holds her close. 'Hopefully when that happens she will have created a bond with Skye and will want to see him. But if she doesn't we can respect her decision even if Skye isn't happy about it. It's the least he deserves.' Sophie holds on to her mother tighter, not wanting to let go. Since becoming a mother herself these are the moments she missed most. The girly times with her Mum, when it was just them and no one else. It was these moments that had influenced on her how to be a good Mum. She knew she would never be a patch on Donna. She could only hope that one day Cassie could look up her in the same way she looked up to her own mother.

 _I watched the ship leaving the harbour at sunrise_

 _Sails almost slack in the cool morning rain_

 _She stood on the deck, just a tiny figure_

 _Rigid and restrained, blue eyes filled with pain_

It was on weekends like this that Sophie missed her daughter most of all. She worried about her constantly, partly due to mother's instinct and partly because she knew Cassie didn't want to be there. But this weekend she had a distraction. She and Cassie had discussed what to get Donna and Sam for their Anniversary. After taking a course in wood craving Sophie had got to work on their gift. So even though Cassie couldn't be there, which she was really upset about, as it was one of the highlights of her year because it was all she'd ever known. They both loved seeing how much Donna and Sam adored each other after all these years. For Sophie it proved that it would be possible for her to eventually move on, just the way her mother had. Cassie was still there in spirit has she'd had a massive influence on this years' gift. Sophie was silently working away and didn't realise how much time had passed. Suddenly there was a frenzied knock at the door. She opened it to see Bill and Harry, both their faces grave. Without waiting for pleasantries, Sophie drove straight in, her motherly instincts taking over once more.

'What is it? What's wrong? What's happened?'

'We are so sorry Sophie. Skye and Cassie have had an accident on the way back to the mainland. Skye had thought it would a good idea to show his daughter a bird's eye view of the island. You know what she's like for clouds, she wants to actually get her head into them. From what we can tell, Cassie followed Skye up to the highest point on the island. But as they were climbing, Skye took his eyes off her, just for a moment. In that split second. Cassie slipped on a rock and has banged her head quite badly. We only saw this because we were walking up the steps on our way here. We were coming to ask Sam it he fancied a drink to celebrate. We saw her come down quite hard. Skye and Cassie are now on their way to hospital and as far as we can tell she is conscious but she has got one hell of a gash on her forehead.'

Sophie only heard the first sentence as the rest of the conversation faded into background noise. All she could think of was her baby girl and the fact she was in pain. She wasn't there with her and that just added to her immediate anguish. Donna and Sam are listening from the living room doorway, she collapses, inconsolable. Sam rushes over and tries to catch before she faints. Instead Sophie dissolves in her Father's arms, unable to talk, let alone form a coherent thought on what she has been told.

In amidst a flood of tears, Sophie manages to speak, the words shake with untold emotion 'I shouldn't have made her go with him… She didn't want to but I made her go anyway… I'm so stupid… Why don't I listen to my instincts more? I knew something like this was going to happen eventually.'

'Shush, everything will be alright. Cassie is strong. Just like her mother. Skye's an idiot but I know one thing for certain, he loves his Daughter. He wouldn't intentionally put Cassie in danger.'

'I don't care. I just need to get to her.' Sophie disentangles herself from Sam and grabs Donna's car keys. As she rushes towards Donna she grabs her coat, not really taking any notice of what she is doing, wrapped up in thoughts of Cassie. It is only when Donna steps in front of her and puts light pressure on her shoulders that she looks up. Donna uses her thumbs to rub away the vestige of tears from Sophie's face.

'At least let Sam and I drive you, I don't want another of my precious girls having an accident. Now, do I?' Sophie silently shakes her head, Donna kisses her Daughter on the head and continues in a whisper. 'Now, I think we better get going, don't you?' Donna calls out to Bill and Harry who are busy helping the hotel staff sweep up the patio. Donna throws the Villa keys at Harry. 'We are going out. If we're not back by nightfall lock everything up for us. We'll call to let you know how she is!' With that the three of them go hurriedly away without another glance.

 _Sorry Cassandra I misunderstood_

 _Now the last day is dawning_

 _Some of us wanted but none of us could_

 _Listen to words of warning_

 _But on the darkest of nights_

 _Nobody knew how to fight_

When they eventually arrive at the mainland hospital, Skye is waiting outside with a bandage on his forehead, looking devastated and exhausted. As Sophie approaches him he gets up to speak but she walks quickly past him without a second glance. All her attention is focused on getting to her daughter. When Skye attempts to grab her arm she shakes it off quickly and carries on. Skye pleads with Sam and Donna. Sam's anger finally boils over and he urges Donna to go inside.

'Are you sure?' Donna gives her Husband a swift kiss.

'Yeah, I'm sure. Let me deal with him. Go inside. I'm right behind you.' Donna follows her daughter inside giving Skye a malevolent glare. Skye turns around, afraid to face Sam. Sam leans in close and whispers, his voice full of anger.

'I'm so angry at you right now, I could hit you. But I'm not going to sink to your level, Donna would kill me and you are not worth it! Go away and if I ever see you again I will report you to Social Services for breach of your visiting rights.'

'But what about Cassie? You know better than anyone what it does to a person when they grow up without a father.'

'Don't even start that with me. You know that situation was different. I didn't know Sophie even existed. Now go crawl back into the hole you came from, we don't need you.' Over Skye's shoulder Sam can see Donna standing in the doorway watching their heated exchange. Skye walks past Sam in an effort to leave but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back. 'Remember, NEVER again!' Skye wriggles out of Sam's grasp and walks off and vanishes into the shadows. Sam walks towards his wife, who pushes away from the wall she is leaning against.

'Everything ok?'

'Yeah. I don't think we will be seeing him again. Is she alright?'

'She seems OK. A bit dazed maybe. She wants to see you, so I said I'd come she where you are. She is having stitches as we speak and she's not liking it. Even with pain relief she can still feel them going in. It's really upsetting to watch. I don't think I can go back in there.' Donna indicates the examination room but Sam doesn't need direction as he can hear his granddaughter's distressed wails. Sam stands in the doorway. Sophie is sitting at her daughter's bedside trying to soothe her as each stitch is inserted. However the more she soothes the louder the screams. It is then that Cassie turns her head and when she sees Sam her cries instantly lessen.

'What is it honey?' Sophie turns to see what has got her daughter so rapped. When she sees Sam she beckons him forward. The doctor however looks at him with accusing eyes.

'Sorry Sir, only family allowed in at this time.'

'It's OK. He's her granddad.' Sophie smiles sweetly. The doctor continues fixing Cassie's wound. Sam comes to stand by the wall, Cassie's eyes are fixated on his and she doesn't want to look away. Sophie encourages him to come further into the room. Sam does as he is instructed and walks over to the examination table, where Cassie is lying. He begins to slowly stroke her hair and at the same time crouches down so that Cassie can see his face.

'It hurts grandpa. Please make it stop?'

'I can't baby, but you haven't got many to go now. It will be over soon. Just take my hand and close your eyes.' Sam lifts her hand and kisses the back of it tenderly. As the last to stitches go in Cassie keeps a vice like grip on Sam's hand, only whimpering a little bit from the pain. Sam's presence seems to have distracted her. As soon as the ordeal is over Sam lifts Cassie off the table and she puts her arms around his neck tightly not wanting to let go. Sam whispers in her ear. 'You've been so brave. I wouldn't have been able to do what you just did! Shall we go home now?' Sam feels rather than sees Cassie's nod as he gets up. He walks out of the hospital, taking Donna's hand as he does so, with Cassie in his arms. He slips into the back of the car with Cassie and holds her until they arrive back at the Villa. It is only when they get back that he realises she has fallen asleep and so he very carefully hands her over to Sophie so that he can get out of the truck in an effort not to wake her. When they are inside Donna and Sam give their Granddaughter a kiss. Sophie carries a still sleeping Cassie up the stairs and places her gently into bed. Cassie rolls over and hugs her snuggle bunny close to her chest, the one Sam and Donna gave her when she was a baby.

Meanwhile downstairs, Donna and Sam are kissing, Donna pulls back slightly from her husband saying. 'You were great with her today. You know that I wouldn't have been able to do what you did? I hate to see our baby in pain.'

'All in a day's work my love.' Sam pulls Donna close to him and she rests her head on his chest. In that moment it is only them and no one else. Donna she something in the corner of her eye and walks to the kitchen table. On it is a wooden box with her and her husband's initials on it. Sophie comes up quietly behind her and spots the box too.

'It was all Cassie's idea. She thought you needed somewhere to put your personal things, things you don't want anyone to see. I was hoping to finish it before she came back tomorrow but I didn't get round to it for obvious reasons. Bill and Harry enter the room looking sheepish.

'We finished it for you, I hope you don't mind. We thought you needed something beautiful to come home to.' Donna runs her finger over the top of the box. Sophie asked how they had known what to do. She discovered that she had accidently left the instructions on the table in her haste to see her daughter. Cassie was going to love this when she woke up and it would make her ecstatic, hopefully enough to make her forget the events of today.

'It's stunning, it really is! It's the perfect way to celebrate all our years together and somewhere to space to show them all. However, I don't think all of you can physically fit in the box. I would if I could because we love you all so very much.' Sam comes around behind her and pulls her close once more. Sophie joins them and leans her head against her mother's.

 _And we were caught in our sleep_

 _Sorry Cassandra I didn't believe_

 _You really had the power_

 _I only saw it as dreams you would weave_


	9. The Bronze Anniversary

**Eighth Anniversary: The Bronze Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2016)**

It is Donna and Sam's eighth wedding Anniversary, although things between them had been a little strained this last year, it would be impossible for them to imagine life without each other. After Cassie's accident she had been left with nothing more than a small scar above her right eye. However the psychological effects of what had happen to her where still very much evident. She had woken up every night for nearly a year afterwards, having nightmares of Skye coming to get her and taking her away from her family. Skye had been told to stay away from the family after the accident. Sophie had reported him to the police, regardless of what Sam had said to him at the time. He was informed that he had broken his visitation rights order so was not allowed to see his daughter without express permission or supervision.

Another set back the family had experienced was, because of her fears, Cassie wouldn't be enrolled in a school on the mainland. She was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Cassie was trying to face her fears but hadn't been very successful up to now.

Donna and Sam were both running their Villa and at the time it was taking its toll on them. Donna was increasingly exhausted and Sam had tried to encourage her to see a doctor. However Donna was reluctant to do so, as she was scared and worried that it could be something else and was trying to put it off for as long as possible. She didn't want her greatest fears confirmed, not when they were so busy at the Villa. For the first time during their marriage she was lying to Sam. She hated this but there was no point worrying him unnecessarily. To do this though, she knew she had to confront her own fears, by going to see the doctor and finding out what was wrong, good or bad. It was on the morning of their Anniversary, while Donna and Sam were trying to convince their granddaughter to try school again, that her perfectly constructed illusions would be shattered, possibly forever.

'Come on Cass, just try it once more for us. You don't have to stay for a full day if you don't want to. Just please try. It might not be as bad as you think.'

'But what if daddy comes to get me and takes me away?'

'He won't, I promise! He's probably travelling the world again by now anyway. He is out of our lives for good.' Donna can see Cassie's face contorting, trying to figure out a way to get out of it. She looks at Donna with panicked eyes. It was at these moments that Donna had always given in to her granddaughter's whims because as she'd said previously to Sam, she didn't like to see her granddaughter hurt in any way. Whether that be physically or emotionally. Suddenly Cassie thought of something, 'But it's yours and granddad's Anniversary and we never spend it apart.' Donna puts her hand on Cassie's, which is clenched on the back of the chair so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. 'I know honey but you have to go. You need to get past these fears otherwise they will only get worse. That could be your Anniversary present to me and granddad, to go and try school. We would both be extremely happy if you could do that. I tell you what, how about this, you promise to go to school and I'll promise not to open our Anniversary gifts until you get home.' Donna pulls Cassie in to a cuddle, after she nods, looking sulkily down at her shoes. At that moment the post comes through the door but Donna is so busy with Cassie she doesn't realise. Sophie is coming downstairs, she rushes to the door to pick it up, calling Cassie's name as she does so. As Sophie is flicking through the post absentmindedly she comes across Donna's letter and stops instinctively. Sophie remembers her mother received letter like this when she was having cancer treatment. Her stomach twists painfully. Cassie comes up behind her mother not realising how distracted she is. 'I've agreed to go, Mum. I promised Nan I would!'

'That's great baby,' Sophie says distractedly, still looking at the letter she is holding in her shaking hands. Her stomach twists painfully at the dreadful thoughts in her mind. She is only pulled out of them when she see Sam walking down the stairs. She looks down to see her daughter staring at her with confused eyes. Sophie then walks over to the hook where the truck keys are, she takes them off and throws them to her daughter who catches them easily.

'Why don't you take granddad out to the truck? I'll be out in a minute.' Sam gently guides his granddaughter outside, turning to Sophie and mouthing, _is everything ok_. Sophie gives him a reassuring nod before walking into the kitchen, where her Mother is still sitting. Donna looks up, seeing her daughter in the doorway.

'Honestly Sophie, that girl drives me to distraction.'

'That's because you spoil her rotten and she's got you and Sam wrapped around this.' Sophie indicates her little finger, smiling at her mother as she does so. 'By the way, you've had some post come.' Sophie puts the letter on the kitchen table and slides it to her Mum. Donna's eyes instantly change as she realises what it is. 'What's going on Mum? I'm not leaving this room until you tell me.' Sophie puts her hands on her hips as if to reinforce her point.

Donna looks at her daughter but she doesn't have to say a word. Sophie already knows.

'It's only a preliminary consultation, just to tell them how I've been feeling and to see what they suggest.'

Sophie stares at her Mum is disbelief. 'Tell them how you're feeling? How can you tell them when you haven't even told us?' Sophie looks at her Mum, recognition just dawning. 'Hang on a minute, Dad does know? Doesn't he?' At Donna's silence, Sophie has her answer confirmed. Her expression softens as she comes to sit next to her Mother. She puts her hand on Donna's and Donna twists her hand so their fingers entwine. 'Mum, you need to tell him.'

Donna looks at her daughter. 'What's the point when there's nothing to tell?'

'Because he loves you and needs to know.'

'He doesn't deserve it Soph. None of you do.'

'I disagree with that. You're the one who doesn't deserve it. If there's one person who doesn't deserve it, it's you. We will cope whatever the outcome.' Sophie squeezes her Mum's hand softly before turning and realising what time it is. 'Look, I'll see you later. Cassie will be wondering where I've got to. Sophie kisses the top of her Mother's head before rushing out the door. She hears the door slam and then silence envelops her.

 _Voices call out to me, straight to my heart_

 _So strange yet we're so well acquainted_

 _I let the music speak, with no restraints_

 _I let my feelings take over_

 _Carry my soul away into the world_

 _Where beauty meets the darkness of the day_

Later that day Donna and Sam are walking together along the shoreline when Sam suddenly covers Donna's eyes. Donna laughs before trying to remove his hands.

'What do you think you're doing? Where are we going?'

'I've got a surprise. Just come on and trust me.' Sam guides his wife and when they came up to the little steps, he lifted her up and carried her, as he had done eight years ago, back into the Villa. Donna's eyes were still closed. She suddenly stops him half way to their destination.

'I promised Cassie that we wouldn't open anything until she got home from school. You know how much she cherishes our Anniversary. I think that's all she wants is to get married and have Anniversaries of her own. Plus it was the only way that I could get her to go to school in the first place.

'I know but we aren't getting any younger and I like the thought of time to ourselves. That's why I asked you to marry me when I did, so that we could spend our twilight years together. You know how much I love our Granddaughter but sometimes it's nice to have time on our own, peace and quiet. Anyway, who says it's something you have to open?'

He places Donna on the ground, reminding her to keep her eyes closed.

'I'm intrigued Mister Carmichael. Go on take me where you must.' Donna takes his hand, which she has to feel about for as her eyes are still closed. He takes her through what Donna thinks is an open door and releases her hand.

'Ok, you can open your eyes now.'

Donna slowly begins to open her eyes to reveal the little chapel where they had married eight years previously. In front of her she can see the massive bronze organ, which is brightly gleaming in the candle light. Sam had strategically placed candles around the chapel. The candles gave off a romantic hue and this made the room feel warm and cosy.

'I believe you remember where we were eight years ago today. However, today, I want to take you right back to the beginning, to the day we first met. When we were just two young and naïve kids.' Sam says this while walking backwards towards the organ, where he proceeds to sit down. 'Do you remember that one day when we spent the whole day together? You, Tania and Rosie had just started a singing group, which didn't have a name at that point. However you wanted to try a few demos out on me and you made me stand where Aphrodite stands now. You proceeded to sing one of your first and favourite tracks. It was at that moment that I knew you were going to be successful and it was the first time I remember knowing I was in love with you and wanted to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. It was only one day but it changed my life forever.'

Sam goes on to perform their song ' _Super Trooper'_. The organ makes the notes sound lilting and lovely. However Sam's singing is the complete opposite in comparison. Donna thinks when it comes to singing, he tries his best, but the resulting outcome isn't always appealing to other people. In a sense Donna found it charming because he knew he wasn't the best singer in the world but he didn't let that bother him. Her husband was the type man who made it alright not to be a good singer. As she was listening, a thought occurred to her about how much effort he had put into this. She felt as though she couldn't break his heart because he always did the most thoughtful and romantic things when it came to their Anniversary. The type of things she could never live up to.

At the end of the song Donna stood up and clapped while her husband gave an exaggerated bow. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, trying to keep her face straight as she did so. Giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

'I love you so much. I really appreciate it even if it didn't sound its best.'

'Yeah, I think I should leave the singing to you in future. I didn't make your ears bleed then?' Donna doesn't answer, her mind was somewhere else. Going through different scenarios wondering what his reaction will be.

'Hey, you alright?'

Donna puts on a bright, cheery smile. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all.'

Sam seems to suspect nothing wrong in her response. 'Good because I've got something else to show you. Come on.' Sam takes her hand and they run quickly out of the chapel, which is at the top of the hill. Nearly pulling Donna's arm out of its socket. How could she tell him now? Not as he was so excited, like a child on Christmas Day.

 _Where my mind is like an open window_

 _Where the high and healing winds blow_

 _From my shallow sleep the sounds awake me_

 _I let them take me_

Sam leads Donna back to the front archway of the Villa, where there is a plastic cover over what was once the sign which proclaimed the name of the hotel. Donna had called it 'Villa Donna' because at the time she didn't have any attachments or responsibilities. When she had first started the business all she had to worry about was Sophie's welfare. As she grew and became more independent, the then twenty year old Donna, who had been kicked out of her home, aged eighteen, had more time to throw herself into the business. Sam had come up with this plan and drawn on the back of a napkin, on their one day together. He had told her that one day they would run it together. But at the time Donna couldn't see herself with any man, let alone getting married. She had named it after herself to promote her independence. Since getting married she had been thinking of changing the name to signify her change in relationship status. She hadn't yet got around to it. When she see the covering on the sign, she instantly knows what Sam has done. She motions him to remove the covering. When she see it, it takes her breath away. The words 'The Bella Donna' are carved in pretty calligraphy. She instantly jumps into her husband's arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him as if they haven't seen each other for weeks. In-between kisses, in a breathless whisper, she says. 'I was going to get around to it you know.'

'I know, but sometimes that's what I'm here for.'

'Well it's beautiful. I couldn't have done a better job.'

'Well, I am an architect. It kind of comes with the territory!'

'I love you so much but why 'Bella Donna' though?'

'Sophie told me what she found this morning. If it is bad news you know I will support you whatever happens. I've done it before and I'll do it again. This is just to remind you that you are beautiful to me regardless of your personal appearance. Your heart will still be the same. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place. Everything will be alright in the end, I know it.'

The pair both stand staring at the new sign. Both their names are printed underneath the new, established name as well as the date they got married.

'Cassie is going to love but at the same time she is going to kill us both.' They are looking forward to another year together and they know whatever comes they will get through it. They have each other and that all they need. Donna takes Sam's hand and together they walk into the Villa, closing the door behind them…

 _I let the music speak, leading me gently_

 _Urging me like a lover_

 _Leading me all the way_

 _Into a place_

 _Where beauty will defeat the darkest day_


	10. The Willow or Pottery Anniversary

**Ninth Anniversary: The Pottery or Willow Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2017)**

 _Twinkle twinkle twinkle little star_

 _Raindrops on a window pane_

 _Stillness of a summer rain_

 _Silently the haze drifts through the trees_

 _Slowly dawn is breaking through_

 _Yet a morning without you_

As Donna and Sam's ninth Anniversary dawned, Donna is sat staring at her reflection in her mirror. She takes a breath before going into the drawer where she keeps her scarves. Those scarves had become part of her everyday life, but because of this everyone knew what was wrong with her as soon as they saw her. That's when the pitying looks came in. She felt like a thing, hardly a person, to be stared at or whispered about behind her back. Donna didn't mind this but sometimes felt the urge to ask if they wanted to take a picture, because in her mind it would last longer than she would. It had been just under a year since she'd visited the doctor for the second time, to have her diagnosis confirmed. After a rigorous six months of tests it had come back with what she had expected. However this time she was told that it was inoperable and there was nothing more they could do for her. Donna was told to make herself comfortable and to do whatever she wanted while she still had the chance.

Sam had come with and had dissolved in tears when they were told. Donna had gone into shock, images running through her mind. But what were they going to say to Sophie and Cassie, both of them would be inconsolable. That was her main concern, not herself but all the people around her that she loved. There was no way to lesson anyone's pain. It was like a bomb waiting to go off and it would leave devastation in its wake and she didn't know how to stop it. When she broke down in tears these were her immediate thoughts, she didn't matter.

Since the diagnosis everyone was treating her with kid gloves, which she hated but understood because that was the only way they could cope. At least it was better than seeing or hearing her granddaughter's pain again. Sophie's reaction hadn't been much better. The one person who loved her and had supported her, her whole life through was dying and wouldn't be here much longer. This hurt like a bullet to her heart and she had spent hours and hours crying about the reality of her mother not being there anymore. Sophie knew that her pain was just a graze compared to Cassie's, when she found out the truth. When Sam and she had finally summed up the courage to tell Cassie, their granddaughter's smiling face had made them put off the inevitable. Both Donna and Sam figured it was best for her but as time wore on they knew if they didn't tell her it would be too late. So that afternoon, as they went for their normal walk along the shoreline, they asked Cassie if she'd like to go with them, with the full intention of telling her. As the treatment had taken hold of Donna's body, she had been sick and experienced other side effects, they had lied to hide the truth. They knew the lies had to stop because if the worst happened to her grandmother they all knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive any of them.

As usual Cassie ran in front of her grandparents, skipping along happily. She loved spending time with them, possibly more than she did with Sophie. As the couple walked hand in hand behind her, Donna felt apprehension building. She grabbed hold of Sam's hand and squeezed hard. In that one action Sam could tell Donna was extremely scared.

'We are going to have to tell her soon you know. We can't put it off forever.'

'I know but give her five more minutes of happiness before her whole world comes crashing down.'

'Ok.' Sam smiles at her and they stand looking at Cassie. She is dipping her feet into the ocean and giggling as the little ripples wash over her feet. Sam calls his granddaughter's name and she runs back up to them, a huge smile plastered over her face. They continue to walk up to the chapel where they had gotten married. Cassie had talked about going there ever since she could talk, she viewed her grandparent's romance as a fairy tale. When they finally got to the chapel, they both stopped at the stone step where Donna had serenaded her husband all those years ago. The place that had cemented Sam's love for her. As Cassie continued up the step, eager to enter the chapel, Donna followed her granddaughter, grabbed her round the waist and spun her round and just for a moment everything seemed right in the world. All Donna could hear was her granddaughter's delight.

She placed her granddaughter down and together they sat looking at the magnificent view. Donna took her granddaughter's hand, which was still soft and unblemished and drew circle into it, not knowing where to begin. But Cassie, as if sensing her grandma's internal struggle, speaks.

'Is everything ok nana? You've been quiet these last few days.'

Donna shakes her head softly, deciding to bite the bullet she speaks softly. 'No baby. It's not. You know I've been telling you that I've been feeling poorly lately?' Cassie nods her head and Donna continues. 'Well I've been to the hospital to see if they could give me something to make me feel better.'

'And did they?'

'They did but the treatment they gave me will only last so long. In the next few months I will get even more ill. Sometimes I might be ill because of the treatment but if I am I don't want you to worry or be scared. These drugs will only make me better for so long. Then I will be an angel looking down on you. But I will no longer be in any pain. Do you understand?'

'Do you mean you will be going to heaven? Because if it does I never want you to go.' Cassie says her voice thick from unshed tears.

'Yes I will and even though you won't be able to see me, you will always be able to feel me. I will always be with you whatever you do or wherever you go.' With that Cassie becomes inconsolable. Donna holds her close not ever wanting to let go.

'But I don't want you to go, I really don't.' Cassie almost screams these words into Donna, letting out all her emotion, anger and devastation in that moment. Donna cuddles her close and whispers. 'I don't think it works like that because trust me if it did, I wouldn't be going anywhere. But one thing I have learnt from being so poorly is that you have to make the most of life while you can. Because you can't decide what happens.' Donna kisses the top of Cassie's head and continues to cuddle her close as she cries. Donna and Sam stay like this for over an hour. Eventually Cassie's cries soften as she becomes sleepy. They wait until she is asleep completely. Sam lifts his granddaughter up and carries her, the movement causes Cassie's eyes to flutter open. She reaches for Donna's hand and Donna holds it. Cassie mumbles in her sleep, barely audible.

'Nana, please don't leave me'

'It's alright baby, I'm here. Now go back to sleep.'

The gentle swaying, as Sam walks, lulls her to fall asleep once more. The sun hangs low in the sky as they walk back home.

 _Seems to me you shine your light_

 _Down to me to say goodnight_

 _Twinkle twinkle my old friend_

 _Sleep is waiting round the bend_

As the months wore on Donna became increasingly weaker. To Sam she seemed to be getting smaller, both in size and in stature. He felt there was nothing he could do for her. Even though Donna said all he needed to do was be there when times got hard, not only for his wife but for his family too. Donna was getting to the stage where she was unable to walk up the stairs on her own but at the same time she wanted to act as if nothing was changing, so that she would still be able to enjoy her family's company, until the day when it would be impossible to do so. Her clothes just hung off her as she was now skin and bone. Sam was just watching his wife waste away to nothing. Every day something would be ever so slightly different about Donna as the cancer overtook her. However there was one thing that never changed, one thing that was undeniably Donna, the one thing that let Sam, know his wife was still in there despite her outward appearance. Her eyes never lost their sparkle, particularly when she laughed, smiled or saw their gorgeous family.

The hospital on the mainland had told Donna she should stay in hospital so that they could monitor her treatment. However both her and Sam were adamant in their refusal. Sam said he would look after his wife and despite Donna's protestations, that Sam shouldn't do this, Sam wouldn't hear any of it. Their vows had stated for better or for worse and he fully wanted to abide by them. Regardless of his failed marriage, he had now learnt from the mistakes he had made and was determined to support his wife. Because he adored her more than anything else in the world.

But the reality of Donna's situation became bleaker with every passing day. Every evening Sam would carry his frail wife upstairs, give her the appropriate medications, more often than not some morphine to help ease her pain and kiss her goodnight, hoping against hope that the next day wouldn't be her last. As her disease progressed and she was no longer capable of doing the simplest tasks herself, let alone getting out of bed, Cassie, had actually been quite helpful and calm considering the events that were happening around her. They all weren't sure whether she fully understood what was going on. However every evening, when Donna was sleeping, Cassie would snuggle up to her grandma and read to her, because they had been told by several nurses and doctors, that even though she was sleeping, she would still be able to hear them. In her more lucid moments Sam would go up to their bedroom wanting to spend every precious moment he had left with his wife. They would do all sorts together, though their favourite was to reminisce over their memories of days gone by. One day, while they were talking, Donna suddenly became serious, causing Sam to worry.

'Sam I'm OK but I need to talk to you and I need you to listen, properly.'

'Isn't that what I always do?' But his light hearted joke fell on deaf eyes as Donna was too caught up in her in trying to tell him what she needed before it was too late.

'No Donna, we aren't having this conversation. Not yet.'

'Well when then? We might not another chance, please Sam. I want you to promise me something.'

'What?'

Look after Soph and Cassie for both of us. When I go, because as much as we don't want to admit it I am going to die Sam. They will not be able to cope and will probably find it difficult to accept. I ask you to please take care of them and love them so much it will feel like your heart will burst. Now about Cassie, spoil her rotten, only shout when absolutely necessary and above all be her best friend. She needs you.'

'I promise my love.' Sam whispers, his eyes bright.

'Thank you.' The word trails off as Donna drifts back off to sleep.

If Donna was asleep, Sam would just go up to hold her hand, more for his comfort than hers. He felt he had to hold onto the last tangible vestiges of their lives together. However that was about to change.

One morning, a month after their ninth anniversary, Donna woke in excruciating pain. It was so bad that Sam had to call the paramedics to help her because even the amount of morphine he was allowed to give wasn't touching it. The paramedics increased her dosage but told the family to expect the worst. In order to lessen her pain, the amount of morphine needed was so great that she was unlikely to ever fully wake up again. Sam spent day and night talking to his wife about anything and everything, just so he didn't feel alone. Even though he had Sophie and Cassie, the love he had for them was nothing compared to the love he had for his wife. He didn't know what he was going to do without her but he wouldn't contemplate that until he had to. In his mind Donna would come back to him even if it was only for a second.

A few more weeks past and Donna's condition remained the same. Sam looked out of the window at the sun streaming into their shared bedroom, while massaging Donna's hand. He heard birds singing and waves as they rolled to the shore. It was a perfect day. Sam felt calm as he looked at his wife's lifeless form.

'You can go now my love.' Sam whispered to her as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. It was then that he felt the slightest bit of pressure on his arm. Donna's eyes flickered open but they now looked dull, all sparkle gone from them. Sam knew he was losing her then. However she looked over at their chest of drawers with a knowing look in her eye. Sam had learnt his wife's body language and knew that she wanted him to go over to it and find something for her. He went over to the drawers and started opening them but couldn't find anything until he spotted Sophie's old jewellery box with the ballerina inside.

'This?' Donna lifted her head ever so slightly in affirmation. Sam sat on the bed, his hands shaking as he opened the box but there was nothing inside. Donna nudged him slightly. He lifted the ballerina up to reveal a secret compartment underneath. Crammed into the small space there were letters, each one addressed to the special people in her life. When he came across his, his hands started shake again as he picked it up. Donna's hand writing was no longer the smooth calligraphy it had once been but he could see remnants of her in its jagged style. He had no idea when Donna had written these and even more miraculous, she had been able to keep them a secret. Donna squeezed his hand in order to tell not to read it yet. The day continued and Donna once again slipped away. When she woke once more it was evening and the sun was casting an orange hue onto walls of their room.

When Donna shifted her head slightly, her blurred vision detected the outlines of the entirety of her friends and family around their bed. Sam was standing closest, once again holding her hand, she doubted he'd ever let it go. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. She didn't need to see them to understand how upset they all were. It then that Cassie came to stand next to her grandmother and somehow in her dazed state, Donna managed to reach out to touch her granddaughter's face, trying to wipe away the river of tears rolling down her face. Sophie also came to stand closer to her mother and Donna gently took hold of her daughter's fingertips, in her last show of love.

'I love you so much Donna. You don't know how much you have changed my life, just by being in it. You have given me the second best thing I've had in my life. A beautiful daughter who will remind me of you every day, thank you for that. The first best thing you did for me was say yes to my proposal and allow me to spend the rest of my life with you. My only regret is that we didn't get together when we were younger so we could have spent more of our lives together'. Sam whispers before giving her one last kiss.

With that Donna slipped away, just like the sun that was disappearing quietly below the horizon.

A week later, Sophie gave something to Sam, something he would treasure for the rest of his life. It was memory book, where he could place photos and write down memories of his and Donna's time together. But that wasn't the most spectacular thing about it. It was made from willow and when opened, it was inscribed, on the back of the front cover, with important dates of their married life together. Written underneath was a small verse from one of Donna's early songs.

 _Finally when darkness falls_

 _Casting shadows on the walls_

 _In the twilight hour I am alone_

 _Sitting near the fireplace_

 _Dying embers warm my face_


	11. Remembering Donna

Amber Robinson 2017 ©

All songs belong to ABBA, no infringement intended

 **Tenth Anniversary: The Tin Anniversary (18** **th** **July 2018) Remembering Donna**

 _Curtains rustling in the breeze  
I'm still trapped within my dreams;  
Daylight makes its way into my mind  
Coming through;  
Yet another morning without you  
Echoes of a voice I knew..._

A year after Donna had passed away, on the morning of what should have been their Tenth Anniversary, Sam wakes, his emotions twisted. Where they doing the right thing? Would Donna approve of this? He gets out of bed, feeling his age, as his bones creak and crack. He had only become aware of the process of ageing since Donna's death. They had kept each other young and had given each other something to live for. As he slowly dressed for the day, Donna's letter from the year before, fell out of his pocket. He picked up the now heavily creased piece of paper and put it back into his pocket. He took the letter out at least once a week, not wanting to break the connection with his wife. Her loving words would instantly calm his emotions and allow him to carry on with his life in the way she would have wanted. He carried the letter around so as not to lose her. There suddenly came a frenzied knock at his door. In came an ecstatic Cassie, a massive smile adorned her face.

'It's the party today grandpa!'

'I know, it was me who planned it princess.' Cassie runs up and jumps into his arms to give him a hug. Sam groans as he struggles to take her weight. 'Princess, you are getting too big for all that now. Grandpa is getting old.' While saying this Sam smiles to himself. Her enthusiasm never failed to amaze him. That girl could get excited about a test at school. She reminded him so much of Donna in so many ways that he could never list them all. It was when he looked into Cassie's eyes, the eyes that she also shared with her mother, he felt like Donna was staring right back at him. He was totally devastated after Donna's death and almost felt like he didn't want to be there anymore. Sophie and Cassie were the only people who had managed to pull him from the brink. They were his reason for living now and if he had broken his promise to Donna, she would have scalped him, if they were to ever meet again. He puts Cassie down and she went scampering out of his bedroom like an excited puppy. Sam smiled to himself as he followed her. He would still think of Donna every single day. She was part of him and he was part of her, no matter where she was. He would at least try to live the she would have wanted and this party was the start of that. Although he was aware that his grief wouldn't completely disappear. It would always be there like a scar across his heart.

 _Where is the spring and the summer_

 _That once was yours and mine?_

 _Where did it go?_

 _I just don't know_

 _But still my love for you will live forever_

 _Hasta manana 'till we meet again_

Later that evening the mood at the Villa is slightly festive. They have hung Christmas lights on every available inch of space, to give a warm and contented feel. Exactly who Donna was. Sam had employed all the locals to organise this party and they had erected a small stage, similar to the one used at Sophie's bachelorette party. All evening they had been using it as a karaoke platform and the mood high, even though the results from singing were awful. However it mad everyone laugh and smile, exactly what Donna would have wanted. About half way through proceedings, Sophie, Ali and Lisa, came out of the back door, onto the patio and copied exactly the Dynamos' catch phrases and starting routines. Everyone clapped and were joyful, instantly remembering Donna and all the memories she had brought to them. Sophie stepped to the front of the stage, wearing an exact replica of her mothers' seventies disco inspired outfits, staple and the Dynamo's trademark, completed with the platform boots.

'My mum was a special person, but not only to me. She touched the lives of everyone present tonight. Her love and affection made me believe that I could do anything and her unfailing efforts as a single mother have given me strength to do the same for my daughter. She was the only person I know who could make anybody happy by simply being in her presence. I used to call it the golden glow, it radiated from her. My mother always loved to be independent and almost relied upon it. She had accepted that it was the only way to stop her heart from being broken, which was her only weakness. Then my dad came along and changed all that. I wasn't aware of this at the time, however looking back, I think she might have been lonely and needed company because there came a stage in her life where my company alone wasn't enough. He changed her life for the better because whenever I saw her that golden glow was even more evident. She had found the other half of her heart, the half I don't think she knew was missing, until he came back into her life. So this song we are going to perform is a testament of my dad's undying love for my mum. It is also the song that bought them together all those years ago and the one which I love most of all because it used to have so many memories and feelings caught up in it for both of them. Thank you dad for always being there for me even when times were hard and for loving Cassie and me unconditionally. I know this was not a path you thought your life would take but I'm so glad it did because not only did it bring mum to you, it brought you to me. You changed both of our lives forever and I couldn't be more grateful for that. As for mum, I know she is looking down on us today, gracing us with her love every day. She will always be there even though we can't see her, almost like an angel, keeping us safe.'

She says with her voice full of emotion. She turns to her dad, who is standing by the stage and mouths 'I love you.' Her eyes start of glow like stars in the sky.

She turns back to the expectant crowd who are eagerly anticipating her to speak again. Can we just make a toast to Donna Sheridan-Carmichael, the woman without whom none of us would be where we are today? They repeat this, almost in chorus, raising their own glasses. Sophie looks up to the sky, lifting her half empty glass upwards, speaking to her mother, in a low whisper. 'I love you mum, to the moon and back. I will never forget you. I hope you enjoy this song.' With that all three of them burst into song, their own rendition of ' _Super Trooper'_. It lifts the general mood and as people are flooded with their own personal memories.

 _Seems to me now_

 _That the dreams we had before_

 _Are all dead, nothing more_

 _Than confetti on the floor_

 _It's the end of a decade_

 _In another ten years time_

 _Who can say what we'll find_

 _What lies waiting down the line_

 _In the end of seventy-nine…_

As the celebrations begin to die down, Sam wanders to a quiet spot, in front of the Villa and sits on the wall closet to the entrance. From here he can see the moon and stars glittering on the ocean as the waves roll gently. He begins thinking of all the things that have happened to him since he met the love of his life. Everyone had been so caught up that they had forgotten their anniversary but this year he couldn't have cared less. Without Donna it meant nothing and he would probably be too entangled in his memories if they had remembered.

Suddenly he hears soft footsteps on the front patio and he turns to see Cassie rubbing sleep from her eyes. He smiles slightly at the sight of her and is reminded of how young she still is in moments like this.

In a quiet voice he says. 'What are you doing out of bed princess?'

'I couldn't sleep. The lights and noise were keeping me awake.'

'Ok, come over here.' He motions for her to sit on his knee. But instead Cassie goes over to one of the old metal chairs, its paint peeling, and goes to sit down. But Sam sits down first, allowing her to sit on his lap. He notices how much she's grown, her legs now hang over the edge, no longer able to cuddle the way she did when she was a toddler. She rest her head on his shoulder and attempts to snuggle in closer to him. He puts his arm around her back and they sit there contemplating the beauty of the sky in silence.

'Do you think she's up there?' Cassie says, her words muffled.

'I've no doubt.' Sam says, kissing his granddaughter's forehead. With that Cassie drifts off to sleep, still in her grandfather's embrace. Sam continues to look up at the stars. 'I love you Donna, now and forever!' He then dozes off, joining his granddaughter in a soft slumber, while the stars continue to shine their beauty down from above.

3


End file.
